The Medic and the Gremlin
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: A teenager ends up being pulled into the TFP universe after a freak accident with his laptop computer. Where he ends up finding a real live cybertronian. Tempers are going to rise and wrenches will fly. Especially when Optimus assigns the medic to be the teen's guardian. Hopefully they won't kill each other first. The full summary is inside.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Transformers, Transformers belongs to Hasbro and it's rightful creators as well as it's owners. I only own my ocs and the plotline for this story.**

 **Warning: The charaters might be OOC, I will be trying my hardest for this not to happen but it might happen. Also please be warned that my spelling and grammar are horrible, since they are not my best subjects. I am trying my hardest to improve on this but no one is perfect.** **If you do not like the story, please leave and move onto something else this is all I ask. Also please do not leave any swears in any of the reviews. I know everyone is entitled to their own opions, and I understand reviews may be harsh or critical. However in all seriousness, the swearing is not nessuary or even appricated. Since it's not very helpful to the writer.**

 **Summary: A teenager ends up being pulled into the TFP universe after a freak accident with his laptop computer. Where he ends up finding a real live cybertronian who is badly injured, throwing caution to the wind he sets out to help the being not carring if it was a decepticon or an autobot. Out of all the cybertronians that the teen could have found or encountered, just why did it have to be the hot tempered medic, who dislikes humans? Tempers are going to rise and wrenches will fly. Especially when Optimus assigns the medic to be the teen's guardian. Hopefully they won't kill each other first.**

 **Rated M: This is mostly due to the fact that I wish to be careful, besides the fact I am paranoid. Contains strong language such as swearing, Cartoon violence, crude humor, some suggestive themes, blood, gore, might contain some disturbing and dark themes latter on through the story.**

 **Anyways Please Read, Review and I hope you will like the story.**

* * *

"Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep!" The sound of alarm clock could be heard going off as a hand reached out from the bundle of thick blankets. The hand was now searching blindly on the bed side table for the annoying alarm clock in order to turn it off or hit the snooze button. As the hand continued reaching out for the alarm clock, a body under the blankets was still inching ever so closer to the edge of the bed. Just as his hand smacked the snooze button, his body had slipped off the bed making him yelp as he hit the hard cold wooden floor of his bedroom while still tangled up in his blankets.

He slowly sat up as the blankets fell down to reveal the seventeen year old boy's appearance. He was Caucasian, with spikey dark redish brown color hair, natural bright golden amber color eyes, he was roughly five foot eight in height, and had a healthy, athletic looking appearance to him. His hair style was the same as Zexion's from the popular videogame series known as Kingdom Hearts. The teen sighed as he untangled himself from the blankets before he got up. He gathered up the blankets and dumped the tangle mess of blankets back on top of his bed. He would deal with it latter, since he wasn't in the mood to deal with it. He grabbed his clean clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, and get ready for the long day a head of him.

An hour latter he came out of the bathroom wearing a black hooded shirt that had long dark grey sleeves, black jeans, white socks and black boots. His night clothes were placed in the dirty clotehs basket he had in the corner of his room. The teen sighed before he left his bedroom as he made his way down stairs to get something for breakfast. A note on the refridgerator door caught his attention. He grabbed the note and began reading it.

 _Seth, I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I know things between us have been really stressful and harsh since your father passed away unexspectedly a year ago. However I have a super important business meeting again and I will be gone for a few weeks. The money for the bills, taxes, food shopping and whatever you want are in the same location as always._

Seth snarled under his breath as he crumpled up the rest of the note and threw it in the trash without reading the rest of it. His parents had gotten a devorce when he was five. His mother didn't want custody of him, so she gave Seth's father fully custody over their son. His father had been a very good man, a loving, caring father who did everything in his power to make his son happy and did what was best for him. Durring the time he was with his father, he never once had any form of contact what so ever from his mother. No birthday cards, no phone calls, no visits, no anything really. She basically just didn't want any part in his life as he was growing up.

Than only a year ago when he came from from his school his life changed forever as it continued to haunt him. He came home only to witness his father droping dead right in front of him. He had tried to save his father's life using CPR, calling 911, but it was all in vain. His father had died from sudden cardiac arrest. Seth latter discovered that his father had been hiding the fact that he been having heart problems, and that he hadn't been taking his medications like he was suppose to for quite some time. Seth blamed himself for his father's death and still did. Nothing anyone said was able to stop the guilt that ate away at him. Seth was always wishing there had been something or anything that he could have done to save his father's life. His mind would replay the events of that day as though he was desperately trying to find what he could have done better if he was given the chance to correct it. However he knew deep down there was nothing he could do to change the past, no matter how much he wished he could.

A week after his father died he was sent to live with his mother. A mother who never attended the funeral of her ex-husband, didn't do anything to help Seth pay for the funeral cost or anything in his time of need. His mother only took him in since he had no where else to go. She enrolled him in a new school, and basically just left him money to pay for the bills, taxes, do what ever shopping was nessaury and get something for himself if he wished. His mother was never home, so Seth was often on his own. Whenever she was home it was never long enough for them to try and fix things between them. Seth practically stop trying to build a relationship with his mother, she never kept her promises in the past, so why did he think this time would be any different?

Growling under his breath he opened the refrigerator to pull out a can of soda before he closed the door. He no longer felt hungry after reading that stupid note from his mother. He walked to the livingroom and flopped down onto the couch. Being an only child was lonely especially if you didn't have any friends or a family. His mom hated animals so the idea of having a pet to keep him company was out of the question. He wanted to throw something or break something just to get rid of the years of built up frustration and disappointment he had for his mother. However instead he only pushed his feelings away to the darkest corners of his mind and to the shattered remains of his heart.

He really wished he had something to take away his emotions, so he just wouldn't have to deal with them ever again. In a way I guess you could say he was slowly becoming anti-social and a bit of a cold hearted person. However it didn't matter to him, let people think whatever they wanted about him. He just didn't care anymore. Seth sighed as he opened his can of soda and took a sip of it. He looked at his laptop that sat on the down stairs computer desk. He almost grimanced since he wasn't a technology exspert in any shape or form nor was he a mechanic for that matter. He didn't know anything about cars and as for computers he only knew the simple basics.

His laptop's battery had been acting weird and he honestly didn't have a clue what to do about it. The battery would say it was fully charged but it only had an hour or less time of life before it would just shut down once the battery life was down to roughly 13-9 percent left of battery life. He should have had at least five hours of battery life before it would be completely drained of life. Than when it was plugged in it would take a few minutes before it would start to charge instead of insteantly charging. Sometimes when he plugged it in so it could charge it would say plugged in but not charging. He didn't really trust anyone to take a look at his laptop and buying a new one was just simply way out of the question. His mother would skin him alive if he bought another thousand dollar computer system. His best option was just to go to the website and order a new battery and power cord system just to be on the safe side.

When it came to cars, he only knew the basics besides how to drive. Just last week he nearly gave himself a heart attack when his muffler somehow broke off, and he ended up dragging the muffler a few feet from where it broke off which he pulled off in a turn around spot to find out what happened. At first he thought it was flat tire, but as he examined the car, he than spotted what was wrong and his first thought was that it was the damn gas tank or something which made him panic and freak out badly about. He didn't have a cellphone on him, no local gurage was open due to how late it was, and he was roughly twenty five miles away from his mom's house.

Not like anyone was at home but still he ended up in one hell of a mess. A person who lived across the street from the turn around spot, had heard the noise and came out to find out what happened. The eldery man walked over and saw Seth freaking out badly. Since there was still some daylight left, the man looked down as he saw what the problem was before he sighed and unhooked the muffler before he looked at Seth and calmly told him what the problem was besides telling him what to do. The ride home had been noisy and loud. Than he had to wait a few days before he took his car to the gurage to get it fixed. Well more like they had to replace the damn thing completely. His mother screamed at him for six full hours when she heard what happened to the car, how much it had cost to get fixed, especially when he had to get the front suspensions of the car fixed and repaired besides having the oil change. It was just a bad week in general.

Seth was bad around technology, he already killed roughly three microwaves, two coffee makers, one refridgerator, three cash registers at the mall that he often shopped at, 4 Nintendo DS lite systems, one playstation 2, five lamps, his Nintendo 3ds system, well that was more like causing the grey rubber top of the circle button to rip apart as well as poping off it still worked perfectly fine, two cell phones, and roughly several computers all within the time span of a year or less. Technology appeared to hate him with a passion. He sighed as he finished off his soda before he stood up to deal with his laptop for a while.

"Primus, must really hate me for something that I must have done in a past life or something along those lines. Why does technology hate me so much? Damn, how I wish I had a teacher or a mentor to help me get better at using technology." Seth grumbled under his breath. Unaware of the ghostly being that stood there watching him. The ghostly being's icy blue optics was watching him with a small devious looking smile on the being's face.

 _Be careful what you wish for youngling, however I know the perfect teacher for you. Also I know this teacher will help repair that broken heart of yours as well._ The being thought as he set his plan in motion before he quietly chuckled at Seth who honestly looked ready to close his laptop lid and throw his laptop out the window out of sheer frustration.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. My laptop just ate me

**All Disclaimers are on the first chapter.**

 **Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Seth was glaring at his laptop computer and was so very much tempted to close the lid on it and throw it out the nearest window. The damn battery was acting up even worse than before on it. In frustration he simply hooked it to its power cord adapter to be on the safe side. Which took a few minutes for it to register it was plugged in as it began to act normally. Seth could honestly admite he didn't have a lot of patience, was no way a morning person and had anger issues with a temper that could rival that of Megatron's fused with Ratchet's own temper. It was a scary combination but than again that was the best way to describe his temper. He usually had a very good grip on his temper. However when he was pushed to his breaking point, he would just loose all sense of reasoning, and would become violent almost to the point he resembled a very pissed off dragon that was ready to rip you apart.

He sighed as he began to order his new laptop battery and extra power cord adapter from the company his laptop was made by. Once that was done he decided to play some games on his laptop and maybe watch a few Transformers Prime episodes that were stored away on his laptop. When it came to Transformers Seth was no exspert on them. He was familiar with only a handful of characters from certain series of Transformers. Only series he was truly familiar with were Beast Wars, G1, Movie verse, Animated, Prime and RID 2015 series. Out all of them G1 and Prime were his all time favorite of the seires. However if he could only choose one of them it would be Transformers Prime over all of them.

While he was watching one of his transformers prime episodes, his computer made a strange sound as it suddenly seemed to tremble violently before the screen went black. "What the frag!?" Seth snarled as he began moving the mouse around thinking it was the stupid screen saver or something. When that didn't work he turned off the laptop, and unplugged the power cord. He than plugged the powercord back in and turned the power back on his laptop. It took a few minutes but it came back on. However he noticed a new icon on his laptop that looked like an autobot insignia that seemed to be glowing gold as it seemed to pulse a bit with its glowing. Confused about it he clicked on it as a message showed up.

 _Are you ready to embark on an adventure of a life time?_

 _A chance to make friends and possibly gain a new family?_

 _Are you ready to embrace your destiny?_

 _Yes or No?_

The message was strange to say the least. However there was two boxes that out lined the yes or no boxes giving him a choice to click on one or the other. However concern this might be a virus he tried to exit out of the program but his computer refused to listen or even open up the defult menu. He turned his laptop off and turned it back on only to see the message was still there waiting for a response. He than clicked the no button and a new message appeared.

 _Are you really sure your not ready for this, Sethiroth James Grimsley?_

 _Because your heart says other wise._

 _So I'll ask again._

 _Are you ready to embrace your destiny?_

 _Yes or No?_

Seth stiffened as he stared at the message in horror. "How in the name of Primus, does this stupid program thing know my full name?! I hate my bloody first name this is why I shortened it to just Seth!" He screamed in horror. He clicked no again and a new message appeared.

 _Sethiroth, we both know your lying._

 _You are lonely and depressed._

 _Your father, wouldn't want you to blame yourself forever for his death._

 _His death was never your once your fault._

 _You tried your best to help him, but it was just his time to go._

 _No one can stop death._

 _Your father would want you to be happy._

 _This will be your chance for happiness once more._

 _You do wish to happy, right?_

 _In order to be happy you need to embrace your destiny, and face it head on._

 _So are you ready?_

 _Yes or No?_

Seth felt a burst of red hot rage bubble up inside him, to him it was like the damn computer program was now mocking him about his father's death. He insteantly clicked no again and turned off the laptop not bothing to look at the message. He than unplugged it and stood up. His laptop than suddenly turned on by itself as a new message appeared. Confused and a bit startled he stared at the new message.

 _Sethiroth, You can't run forever from your problems._

 _You need to face them head on._

 _So I'll ask one more time before you force my hand._

 _Are you ready?_

 _Yes or No?_

Seth stared at the message and sneered at it. "Do your worse and I like to see you fucken try to force me into what ever this garbage is. You rusty malfunctioning glitch." Seth snarled as he clicked no again. He than pressed the power button to turn it off as he closed the lid to his laptop. For an added measure he flipped the laptop over as he pressed the switches and safely removed the battery out of his laptop. "Just try turning on now." He said as he set it back down on the desk.

He than disappeared into the kitchen to get something to eat. He than made himself some insteant ramen and soon came back into the living room only to nearly drop his hot insteant ramen to the floor in a horrified disbelief. His laptop lid was wide open when it had been closed just moments ago, the battery still remained on the desk were he had left it, the laptop wasn't plugged in, it shouldn't have any power to it. Yet starring right at him. His laptop had come back online with a new message showing.

"This can't be fucken possible, their is no such thing as evil possessed laptop computers!" He yelled in horror. He than placed his meal down on the coffee table. He debated if he should eat first and deal with his laptop or laptop first and than eating his meal. He eventually choose to eat first, since he didn't want it to get cold. Once he was finished his meal, he stood up and went to see what the hell was wrong with his evil possessed laptop computer this time.

 _Rusty malfunctioning glitch am I?!_

 _Evil possessed laptop am I?_

 _Fine, have it your way human!_

 _You have forced my hand._

 _I tried being nice._

 _So we are doing this the hard way._

 _You brought this upon yourself, brat._

 _Upon your arrival you will find your messenger bag with some of your clothes and personal belongings inside it._

 _Just to prove that I am not that cruel to you, human._

 _So ready or not._

 _Your destiny begins now and you have no say in this matter anymore, brat._

Seth stared as the laptop as the screen began to glow brightly and almost resemble that of a ground bridge. He reached out to close the laptop lid only for a glowing metal claw like hand suddenly came out of his laptop screen directly out of the swirling blue and green screen. The metal hand than grabbed his wrist tightly as it yanked him foreward. Seth screamed as he was suddenly pulled inside his laptop before he had a chance to fully react to his situation. Swirling blue and green blinding light engulfed him and threatened to blind him as he felt his body tumbling and twisting wildly as though his body was falling from a great height.

His eyes squeezed close to avoid the blinding light just as his body hit the ground hard as he landed on his stomache almost knocking the wind out of him. The metal hand was no longer gripping his wrist since it had released him some time during his free fall. He slowly opened his eyes only to find himself in the middle of a thick forest, it was late at night and the moon seemed to shine brightly as the stars could be seen clearly. He noticed his large black messenger bag rested on the ground directly in front of him.

"Ow...Where the fuck am I?" He wondered as he pushed himself as he stood up. He brushed himself off before he took in his surroundings. "Ugh...I can't believe that my fucken laptop computer ate me, and than spit me out in the middle of a damn forest. It makes no fucken sense, there is no possible way this could have happened and yet it did happen because here I am stranded in a Primus forsaken forest!" He snarled before he noticed glowing blue patches of fluid splattered across the ground. He felt his stomache drop as he noticed the abnormal fluid on the ground.

"That can't be good." He said under his breath at how the blue glowing fluid on the ground that strongly resembled and looked a lot like energon. He saw that the puddles of the glowing blue fluid made a trail leading further and deeper into the forest before him. He bent down and picked up his messenger bag as he slung its strap over his shoulder so he could carry it.

"Primus, I'm going to hate myself for this latter, and damn my curiousity factor to the pits and back." He growled as he started to follow the trail as he used his tracking skills. Skills his father taught him whenever they went hunting when he was younger. The patches of blue fluid or energon was getting larger and becoming more frequent as he followed the trail. Seth was growing more and more annoyed as thick tree branches and bushes smacked into him. Causing his clothes to rip slightly as they would snag against something beside causing leaves and twigs to be stuck to his hair. He was heading in the right direction that much he knew of, juding by how hoe the puddles of energon were becoming more and more frequient.

He yelled in alarm when his foot tripped over an up rooted tree root that sent him tumbling down a very steep embankment causing more leaves and twigs to get taggled in his hair and even on his clothes. He came to a stop and slowly sat up and looked back up the steep embankment it was only sheer dumb luck he managed to avoid some of the sharp jagged rocks on his way down.

"It's official someone hates me for something I did in a past life...no one has this kind of bad luck. One thing is for sure, I'm going to be hurting in the morning after this." He grumbled under his breath. He than slowly stood up and noticed more patches of energon on the ground. He began following the trail again until he than came to a complete stop as he stared in disbelief at what he just found at the end of the trail that he had been following.

"You have got to be fucken kidding me." Seth said very slowly as he stared at very badly injured looking cybertronian. He could not make out if it was an autobot or a decepticon, due to how dark it had became as the moon light seemed to have disappeared behind the clouds. Only thing he could make out was that cybertronian's armor color was white and was that dark color black, orange or was that red. Seth groaned he had one disability he hated with a passion. He was color blind between the darker shades of red and orange. He honest could not tell the two colors apart. Due to how dark it was he honestly couldn't tell if that dark color on the cybertronian's armor was red, orange or even black.

Seeing the condition that the bot was in Seth sighed as he weighed his options. Option one was to leave the bot alone and do nothing. Which would lead to bot's death and than have the guilt eating away at him for not doing something to help it. Option two was to help the bot which would save it's life. Where he could be killed, tortured, exsperminted on or even used as a hostage by the bot who might be a decepticon or he could possibly gain a friend who might be a autobot. Either way he was royally screwed. He wasn't a mechanic, technology hated him with a passion and he could honesty do more harm than good. However looking at the injured bot that could be dying he knew he had to do something and soon.

The injuries he could see were bad and if the wounds weren't treated soon. The cybertronian would die or offline. "Primus, you're an evil bitch and something tells me I'm going to really regret this latter." Seth growled as he went help the bot out. He just hoped he could do something to help the cybertronian in front of him. The blue fluid was now confirmed to be really energon. Seth than paused in mid step as his mind replayed the information about energon from the Transformers series. He than cursed loudly under his breath as he just remembered how energon was suppose to be harmful to humans. Oh well, consquences could be damned for all he cared at this point. If he died at least he could be reunited with his father in the after life, and at least he tried to save someone's life in the process. Reguardless if it was an autobot or even a decepticon.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Problems Part 1

**All Disclaimers are on the first Chapter.**

 **Anyways please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Seth very slowly approached the injured cybertronian like one would do to any injured wild animal. He examined the wounds the best he could due to his height compaired to the Cybertronian before him. The wounds appeared to be deep as they were leaking anywhere from small to large amounts of energon, the armor was cracked as well as dented in many places, and there were some visable wires that were threatening to start sparking from the gaps and cracks of the armor. However he could see the cybertronian's self repair systems seemed to still be on line since he was witnessing that some of the smaller wounds were healing up and repairing themselves in steady pace but it appeared to be slower than it should have been. This also applied to the wires through the cracks or gaps between the armor from what he could see.

However this didn't put Seth's mind at ease as he just noticed the worst injury that was on the right side of the being's helm where the com link system was normally located. It was sparking wildly as wires hung loose as a very live active sparking wire threatened to ignite the large amout of leaking energon near the moving wire. If the energon went up in flames so did the bot which would lead to insteant offlining as it would also exsplode. Seth knew he had to deal with that injury first before anything else.

"For the love of Primus, why did cybertronian's have to be so damn big!? Why couldn't they have been human sized? It would be easier to help them, but no...they had to be a giant alien life form made of metal that could squish a human like a grape." He snarled under his breath as he moved ever so closer to the cybertronian. Upon closer examination the being before him, Seth couldn't help but feel like the bot sort of look familiar to him. Than again some cybertronians often shared similar appearences, so he couldn't be one hundred percent sure the bot was who he was thinking of and he was hoping he was wrong about who the cybertronian was before him.

The cybertronian was currently unconsciousness. This could have been a very good thing and yet it could also a very bad thing in Seth's opion. He honestly knew that he needed the bot to be awake to talk him through on how to fix it's injuries. Due the fact he didn't have a bloody clue what he was doing, let alone how to fix a cybertronian. If the bot was awake and had tried moving about in it's current condition. It would without a doupt cause the hanging live wire to ignite the energon which would result in one big exsplosion. He was basically on his own in this situation. However his mind told him that if he got the bot's comlink working, he just might be able to contact the bot's teammates, and have them show up to repair their fallen teammate. This was easier said than done though. Seth let out a few curses he remembered his bad luck with technology.

The only thing he ever tried to fix on his own was the damn coffee maker. Which only resulted in him getting his hands all cut up, ended up being electcuted when he replugged it back in after repairing it, than to add insult to injury the stupid machine exsploded only moments after he had been electrocuted where he been knocked backwards to the floor. He had followed the damn instruction booklet as well as a stupid video tutorial on how to repair the coffee maker. Yeah, that went over well. Not! The damn coffee maker when it exsploded had put a damn hole in kitchen celing roughly the size of a basket ball as metal and plastic shards ended up embedded in the walls and even in the ceiling. To make things worse the fuse in the fuse box for the kitchen died because of that incident. His mother was not happy when she came home to find the state the kitchen was in, let alone having to go out to buy a new fuse for the fusebox down stairs in the basement to replace the dead fuse and even had to buy a new coffee maker.

Seth ended up being very twitchy and even jittery for about a week because of him being electrocuted. He never informed his mother about being electrocuted in fear of being brought to a hospital. Seth had gained a terrible fear of hospitals and even doctors after his father's death, stepping foot inside a hospital all he could do was feel as though the walls were closing in on him, feel as though death was standing right behind him almost mocking him with light touches to indicate it's presence there, and have his mind replaying the the events of his father's death, to the point where he would not be able to focus on anyone or anything around him as he would start to hyperventilate.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He started looking for away to get up to where he needed to be. He was no professional rock climber but at least he knew how to climb. He just hoped the being wouldn't suddenly move or fall over since the being was sitting up right leaning against the side of very large rocky cliff wall. He honestly didn't want to be squished, flattened or even crushed to death. If he was going to be killed by a damn cybertronian, the being better vaporize him with it's balsters or something along that line. He had no desire to be a flatten pancake. He also didn't feel like being blown up either for that matter. He growled under his breath as he relized the only way up to where he needed to be, he would have to climb up the being's armor. Since the cliff side the bot was leaning up against appeared to be too smooth of a surface without specially desighned mountain gear to use to scale up it.

"You better not fall on top of me or something." Seth snarled as he slowly reached out to being's armor, bracing himself incase the being suddenly woke up or something. Seth softly rested his hand on the metal armor only to be surprised that it was actually warm to the touch. He honestly expected it to be cold like normal metal. Shaking his head again he focused on his task before him. Good thing he had no fear of heights or this would be a bloody nightmare. He began to very carefully and very slowly climb up the being's armor. He was being as careful as he could as he used the seems and gaps of the cybertronian's armor to climb up on. Being as careful as he could to avoid any of the delicate and sensitive wires under the armor. No need to cause the cybertronian more pain than it already was in.

He hissed in pain as some energon landed on his hands making them burn. The sensation sort of felt like when you had a deep open wound, and when someone spills rubbing alcohol into the wound in order to clean it. It was about that painful maybe ten times worst than that, but you get the idea. He ignored the pain as he continued climbing almost slipping a few times due to the wet energon on the armor making the surface of the armor very slippery. However he somehow by sheer dumb luck managed to keep his grip and continue climbing upward. The climb down was going to be a royal pain in the neck that much he knew for a fact.

By the time he reached the being's shoulder he had energon all over his clothing, on his messenger bag, his hands and even a few spots on his face and even in his hair in a few spots. He ignored the pain as best as he could, though his eyes watered from the burning senation the energon was causing him. He approached the sparking wires carefully. The static charge was causing his hair to stand on end. He looked at the wires and slowly began exaimine to see which wire went were. Due to the lack of light he ended up having to take a chance and just hope for the best. While praying to primus or whoever was listening that he was right about what wire went where. He looked through his messenger bag and found nothing that could honestly help him out with the repairs, other than the black electrical tape that somehow ended up in his bag.

In his bag was nothing but clothes, his wallet, his cellphone, cellphone charger, surpringly his father's military watch he hadn't seen since his father died, his Nintendo 3ds system, the Nintendo 3ds charger, and the damn laptop that fucken ate him along with it's charger was also there. He took the tape out as he closed his bag back up tightly. He took a deep breath as he reached out and grabbed the live sparking wire. Ignoring the pain, besides that electric shocks he began to do his his repairs the best he could. It wasn't easy with out any of the proper tools but he somehow managed to do with what he had. His hands and electrical tape.

Time seemed to go by very slowly and he had no idea how long he worked on repairing the bot's com link system or how badly he was screwing it up depending how you looked at Seth's situation. Seth was hoping his repairs weren't causing more harm than good. Suddenly the cybertronian groaned and shifted making Seth almost loose his balance but he somehow managed to hang on tightly with a startled yell. The being's optics snapped open revealing their bright blue color as the being's head suddenly turned to face Seth who hung on his shoulder. Seth stared at the being as he looked at the being's bright blue optics. Blue optics often meet the cybertronian was often an autobot, however this didn't prove anything. Since a few decepticons from what he seen from some Transformers series had blue optics.

Seth smiled nervously at the being. "Hello." Seth said slowly as he knew he most likely looked like a mess. Seeing how he was covered in energon from head to toe, his hair was standing on end because of the static electricity, clothes that were slightly ripped in random places, leaves and twigs sticking out of his hair besides his clothes. The bot than gave a unholy scream of fear at the sight of him and jerked violently causing Seth to loose his grip as he screamed. He fell landing hard on the being's leg. Seth gasped in pain since he just felt a rib snap and had the wind knocked out of him. He laided there as he waited to recatch his breath. "Fuck...that hurt. I'm really going to be feeling this in the fucken morning. Fuck super advance technology, alien or otherwise!" He hissed in pain as he very slowly sat up holding his chest to see the bot starring down at him in fear.

"Get away from me you little, gremlin!" The being yelled at him. Seth knew that voice, but couldn't think of the bot's name at the moment since his mind was too busy processing what the cybertronian just called him.

 _Gremlin? Gremlin!? The Cybertronian before him thought he was a gremlin?!_ Seth's mind screamed in disbelief as he stared up at the bot with wide eyes as his jaw hung open slightly. "I'm not a gremlin, I'm a human being! Are your optics malfunctioning or something!?" Seth yelled feeling a bubble of frustration and irritation besides tiny amount of anger form in his chest as he stared at the bot. The bot stared at him for a moment before groaning.

"Primus, not another miserable human! The three children we already have are bad enough!" The cybertron groaned as he slumped his head back against the cliff wall.

'Hey! Not all humans are bad! I been trying to repair your busted comlink for Primus knows how fucken long, since I found you! Just so you can call for help. Besides the fact I want to keep you from offlining! Lastly I have no bloody clue what i'm doing, but at least I was trying to help you damn it!" Seth yelled as he felt insulted.

"You did what, when you have no clue what you were doing!?" The being yelled at him with wide optics before his hand automatically reached up to the side of his injured helm only to wince as he felt the damages besides the small repairs the human had made.

"Er...Did I screw up?" Seth asked nervously to break the thick uneasy silence between them. The being sighed before he glared down at him.

"You could have damaged my processors, you little gremlin of a glitch hound!" He snapped at him refusing to answer that question. "Also there is nothing wrong with my optics."

"Hey, I was trying to save your sorry metal ass! At least i'm not the one who looks like i'm about to kick the bucket, old man!" Seth snapped at him as he glared up at him.

"I should squish you." The being growled threatening down at him.

"And I should just light a match and set your energon on fire with all the large amonts of it you been loosing! Do not threaten me, old man! I'm in no fucken mood for this bullshit, since I have no blood clue where the fuck I am or how I ended up here since i'm not from this damn dimension! Besides Autobots don't harm humans, and Optimus would kick your ass for harming a human!" Seth snapped at him. The being stared at him in confusion and look a bit startled by his sudden out burst.

"How do you know I'm an autobot and not a decepticon? Lastly how the pit do you know about cybertronians, Optimus or about energon!?" The being demanded.

"I honestly don't know if your an autobot or a decepticon. Seeing how I can't see your insignia, however most autobots that I have seen almost always had blue optics and your optics are blue. Besides if you were a decepticon I most likely would have already been squished by now. Lastly I'm not from this dimension but from a different one where cybertronians are common knowelge! So you got a name or do I keep calling you an old man?" Seth asked as he stared up at him.

"My destination is Ratchet." The being said. Seth stared at him and sighed. Of all the cybertronians he could have meet for the first time, why in the name of primus and the all spark did it have to be the hot tempered, fowl mouth, autobot medic who obviously disliked humans? "Are you going to tell me your name human, or do I keep calling you gremlin?" Ratchet mocked him.

"My name is Seth Grimsley. Lastly stop calling me a gremlin, doc!" Seth snapped.

"Don't call me doc." Ratchet snapped back at him before wincing in pain as Seth's anger insteantly vanished as it turned into one of concern.

"You going to be okay?" He asked.

"I need to stop the enrgon leaks." He hissed in pain as he tried to move.

"Tell me what to do! I'll repair them, my hands are smaller and can reach where yours can't. Also the more you move around, the more energy you use up." Seth said.

"Energon is harmful to humans. It's too dangerous." Ratchet said.

"No shit energon is harmful to humans. I'm covered in it and my skin feels like it's on fire! However I been like this for who knows how long now...might as well continue what I started, seeing how i'm already covered in the stuff." Seth snapped at him.

Ratchet weighed the pros and cons of this before sighing as he stared at the hard headed human before him. However the human was right he would waste to much energy if he tried repairing the injuries himself and risk stasis lock. "Fine, but do exactly what I tell you to do." Ratchet said.

"Understood." Seth said as he pulled out the electrical tape once more. Ratchet stared at him. "What? It's all I got to work with. Since your tools are impossible for me to use and I highly doubt you have human size tools on your being that I can use."

"Primus, I was right. You humans are going to be the death of me." Ratchet groaned. "Do you at least have a cell phone on you?"

"Yeah, but I have a doupt it will do any good, seeing how my phone plan most likely doesn't cover this dimension." Seth said frowning.

"Gremlin, just take out your phone and let me see it." Ratchet growled at him.

"Whatever you say, Doc." Seth snarled as he glared at Ratchet as he reached into his bag pulling out his cellphone without even moving his eyes away from him. The two glared at each other as sparks seemed to dance between them. Seth pulled out his black cellphone that had had a built in camera in it as he gave the cellphone to Ratchet. Ratchet than made his fingers shift into small tools as he worked on the cellphone before he handed it back to Seth. "What did you do to my cell phone?" He asked Ratchet softly.

"I need you to contact my team. Despite your repairs even though they were surpringly accurate even if they were sloppy, my comlink is still down and will take hours before it's back online. I patched your cell phone to my team's personal comlinks besides adding fowler, Jack, miko and raf's cell's numbers into your phone. Now please contact Optimus for me." Ratchet said sighing.

"Understood." Seth said as he flipped the phone open only to pale as he watched his cellphone die on him. he let out a nervous laugh.

"What's wrong?" Ratchet asked him.

"My cellphone just died." Seth nervously with a very nervous smile on his face.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Problems Part 2

**All disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

 **I'm sorry for the late chapter, however I been having a very bad week. First my Laptop battery died on me, had a can of soda spill onto my Nintendo DS lite system as well as on my laptop no thanks to a curious kitten, thankfully both of them are working just fine, and a lot of other problems came up at the same time as well. Lastly I also had a rewrite this chapter several times, and I'm still not one hundred percent happy with it. Might re-write this chapter at a latter date or add things to it. Anyways enough about that.**

 **Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Ratchet stared at Seth like he grew a second head or something. "You're joking right?" He asked slowly as he glared at him.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be joking about something like this. My cell phone's dead until I can get it recharged. I must have forgotten to recharge it last night, after playing one of the many videogames that I have stored away on it. Sorry." Seth said frowning as he looked down at his cell phone one last time before he put it away.

"I can't fragging believe this! I must be stuck with the one human on this entire planet, who can't remember to recharge his cell phone after playing a damn videogame on the stupid earth tech device!" Ratchet yelled in annoyance and irritation rolled into a single emotion.

"Hey, It was an honest accident! I wasn't exspecting to be pulled into another dimension, where I would need my cell phone in a life or death situation like this! Had I known I would have been ripped from my own dimension and dumped into this one, believe me my phone would have been fully recharged. No one is fucken perfect and everyone makes mistakes! Besides it's not like anyone ever calls me on this stupid thing anyways! The only person who has my cell number is my mother and trust me, I'm the last person she would ever call. However you most likely stored my cell number on your personal comlink incase you ever needed to contact me. Also if my hunch is right, I would need to be the last human alive in the universe, before you ever called me for anything!" Seth snapped at him as he sent Ratchet with a harden glare.

"I swear you're going to be the death of me, Gremlin. Primus, could this situation get any worse?!" Ratchet snarled in rage.

"Ratchet, you do know you should never ask that question out loud right?" Seth asked him softly as he stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh and why's that?" Ratchet grumbled in annoyance as he stared at the human.

Before Seth could answer a loud crashing sound was heared making Ratchet and Seth turn their heads in the direction of the sound. "Please tell me, that was just my over active imagination playing tricks on me." Seth said softly under his breath as Ratchet shot him a look that clearly told him to shut up so he could listen. Seth wisely fell silent just as they continued to listen to see what had made that nose. Suddenly they heard a voice talking from the same same direction the crashing sound came from just moments ago, along with the sounds of metal moving in the distance along with more crashing sounds that followed.

"Find the autobot medic! He couldn't have gone far with his injuries!" The voice yelled. Seth reconised that voice anywhere. That was deffinately Starscream's voice.

"Scrap!" Ratchet and Seth said at the same time.

"Way to go Doc, you just had to jinx us didn't you? Now we got fragging decepticons to worry about! This is the reason why, you never ask how could things get any worst because they usually fragging do shortly afterwards!" Seth growled as he looked at Ratchet in irritation.

 _I guess now would not be the best time to mension my bad luck streak with technology or how I end up killing electronics to Ratchet. Shit, this isn't good. We need a plan of action, and I can't exactly leave the grouch alone in his condition like this. He is in no condition to fight them off, let alone be able to transform to speed away from here. Think Seth...think._ Seth's mind thought frantically as he tried to come up with a plan or something.

"Gremlin, you need to get away from here. There is no time for you to repair my injuries before the decepticons find me, and if the decpticons find you here with me they will not hesitate to kill you first." Ratchet said in a deadly serious voice.

"Listen here old man, I'm not leaving you here alone in your current condition, you'll be a sitting duck! A easy target for those Decepticons to offline, and I rather die fighting or die protecting someone. Other than just running away and leaving behind a injured being who desperately needs help, reguadless if that being was alien or human! That's just not my style nor was it the way I way brought up!" Seth snapped at him as he glared up at him. Ratchet looked rather annoyed at how stubborn and hard headed this human was. Didn't this human know or understand just how dangerous this situation really was?

"Gremlin, you are a human being! You would go squish, if you try to face the decepticons! You have no protetive shell besides the fact that you have no weapons on you that would be effective against my race, and i'm in no position to fight them let alone trying to protect you at the same time! You have to leave me behind and get out of here now!" Ratchet snarled at him. Seth was silent as his mind was sent into over drive trying to think of some way to help Ratchet and to keep the cons from capturing him or worse.

"Doc, tell me something if too many decpticons were in one area...would that catch the other the autobots attention to show up and investigate why they are there, seeing how all you cybertronains have tracking signatures on you or something like that with your advance technology?" Seth asked him quickly as he tried to come up with a plan. He just hoped this quick idea off the top of head would work, since he was basically going to just adapt and improvise on the spot while hoping for the best.

"Yes but why do you want to know that?" Ratchet asked as Seth carefully got of his leg and dropped down to the ground as he hissed loudly in pain from his broken rib causing him griped his chest as the pain shot through his body. "You're injured?! Why didn't you inform me of this!?" He yelled in concern and irritation.

"It's true, that I'm injured. Seeing how I sort of snapped a rib when I fell off your shoulder, when I landed on your leg moments ago. Didn't say anything because we were both letting our tempers get the better of us while we been arguing with each other for Primus knows how long. Look I'm more worried about you, than I am about myself. Besides don't worry about me, there is not much one can do about broken ribs anyways. Lastly to answer your first question, I'm going to go play decoy and hope to survive long enough to have your teammates show up to help you. My life is not that important, nor do I have anyone that will miss me anyways. Stay alive, doc. Your team needs you." Seth said quickly before he sprinted off ignoring the pain that shot through out his chest.

It took Ratchet a few seconds to register what Seth said before his optics widen as he stared after Seth's retreating form just as he disappeared into woods in the direction of the decepticons. "I swear to primus, if that suicidal gremlin dies because of his stupidity, I swear will bring him back from the dead with dark energon just to kill him myself!" Ratchet snarled loudly under his breath as he looked at his injuries. "That damn miserable human is going to be the death of me." He grumbled as he decided to risk stasis lock as he started to fix his injuries himself. "Primus, watch over that suicidal boy, until I get my servos on him." He grumbled under his breath as he worked on his injuries.

* * *

Seth continued running until he had to stop and lean against a tree to force the pain away. Seth had a high tolerance to pain up to a point and in all honesty he felt like he was at his limit at the moment. The pain from broken rib was almost unbarable at this point. His eyes began to slightly water from the jabbing pain shooting up through his chest. "Not now...not now...I have to help Ratchet. Worry about the damn injury latter...come on Seth, Ratchet needs you." Seth chanted under his breath as he caught his breath before he continued running towards the cons. He than came running out of the bushes catching Starscream's attention.

"A human, way out here cover in energon?" Starscream questioned himself out loud as the human boy stopped to look at him.

Seth stared at the cons and quickly thought of a plan on the spot. He than groaned in dispair. "Not more metal giants! The ones I just saw at their hide out were bad enough! What is this the twilight zone?!" He complained loudly as he caught Starscream's full attention with his sudden out burst. _Please let this suicidal plan of mine work, Primus or whoever is listening to me._ Zen's mind begged.

"You know where the autobot base is!?" Starscream yelled as he stared at the human. Seth fell silent as he stared up at him like he grew a second head or something.

"If your talking about the metal beings with the face like signia that is more rounded compaired to yours than yes." Seth said keeping his attention on the group of idiots that were in front of him. He counted at least twelve decepticon drones, along with Starscream so there was thirteen cons in total. Not good odds but hopefully this would be enough to catch the autobots attention.

"Tell me where the base is boy, and I will spare your life." Starscream said as he stared down at him.

"How do I know you're not going to double cross me, and just kill me anyways?" Seth asked him as the drones came closer to Starscream. They were more interested in what was going on, rather than following the energon trail on the ground and locating Ratchet. _So far so good. Just keep them distracted long enough for the autobots to show up._ Seth's mind said softly as he hoped this plan of his would work out for the best. The series always showed the cons were easily fooled, and he just hoped it was true or else things were going to go horribly wrong for him.

"You have my word as the leader of the decepticons." Starscream said grinning at the boy.

"But commander starscream, you're only the second in command. Lord Megatron still lives even if he still in a coma." A drone pointed out in order to correct him.

"Shut up, the human doesn't need to know that!" Starscream yelled at him.

"But sir, you're not the leader of the decepticons and yet you are claiming to be. It is my duty to remind you that you are just the commanding officer at the moment since our lord is unable to lead us." The drone continued as Starscream looked ready to blow a gasket or something.

 _Yep..these guys are still the same lovable idiots, that are so easily to be fooled and manipulated just like the series made them out to be. Thank Primus, for small favors._ Seth's mind said softly as he stared at them.

"You will obey my command as I see fit! Until Lord Megatron awakens from his coma, you are to follow my orders since I am the temporary leader of the decepticons! Do you understand me!?" Stascream yelled.

"Yes Commander starscream." The drone said.

"Good." Starscream said before he looked back down at the human. "Now boy, tell me the location of the autobot base. I swear I will let you live and you will also be aloud to leave unharmed."

"Look if your trying to find the red and white bot who was injured. He went offline shortly after I touched him, seeing how I have space rabbies." Seth said as he changed the subject completely on Starscream.

"Space-what?!" Starscream yelled looking deeply confused at the human.

"Space rabbies." Seth said calmly.

"What is space rabbies?" Starscream asked him in confusion. Seth couldn't help but reveal a purely evil mischevious grin on his face that honestly went unnoticed by the cons.

"It basically causes technology to malfunction and to die shortly after contact with a infected being. I should know, the red and white bot began to hallucinate after I touched him, he began talking about random things that weren't there, than his head spun around unnaturally, his body began twitching as his metal armor began peeling backwards as though someone one was slowly ripping him in half or peeling back his armor, he began leaking more and more of this blue stuff from his body. He couldn't scream as the blue stuff bubbled up in his mouth violently making him choke on it. The blue stuff than flew up into the air as it twisted and spiraled in the air as though it had a mind of it's own, before it came crashing back down where it drenched me as you can clearly see. His wires sparked as they thrashed around violently as they began to rip apart on their own. His optics than shattered outwards in a frightening way. Than his spark chamber crunched inward as it naturally caused the spark to exstingish itself. I wouldn't suggest trying to touch me, if I was you. Most humans end up catching this rare illness, it's not recorded since doctors don't want to frighten the public with this knowelege." Seth said in a deadly serious voice as he tried to make his story sound like he speaking the truth.

Besides trying to make his story sound like it was a common everyday occurancence that would happen. He watched as the cons seemed to actually believe this story since he was covered in so much energon. Starscream took a step back from him in fear when he stepped foreward. "Stay where you are human!" Starscream yelled in fear of him. The cons were focused on Seth besides his obvious lie that they never noticed the groundbridge opening up behind them as the autobots finally arrived much to Seth's relief. The autobots looked alarmed when they noticed Seth covered in so much energon.

"By the way, I wouldn't look behind you if I was you Starscream." Seth said grinning as Optimus came up behind Starscream silently.

"Oh and why's that?" Starscream demanded as he turned around to see what was capturing the boy's interest. Only to be suddenly decked hard in the face by Optimus Prime.

"That's why." Seth said just as Prime's fist made contact with Stream's face. Seth watched asStarscream spun around as he started to collapse to the ground out cold. Seth wisely dived out of the way and did a tumble like roll to avoid being squished by starscream's falling body. Which caused more pain to shoot up through his chest to the point it made it very hard for him to catch his breath. He staggered to his feet even though he was almost gasping for air from the pain as he wisely moved away from the fighting where he leaned up against a tree as he tried to catch his breath. The drones were taken out quickly by the autobots sudden attack before they had a chance to really understand what was happening.

Starscream regained consciousness as he jumped to his feet, when he noticed he was out numbered by the Autobots. He snarled in annoyance before he jumped up into the air as he transformed and flew away completely forgetting about the young human who was only a few feet from him. Seth ignored the fighting as he tried to fight off the pain shooting through his body as he managed to get his breathing under control. Once the fighting was over with the bots looked at the young human a he hissed in pain holding his ribcage as he was leaning against a tree.

"You're hurt." Optimus said in concern as he watched how the boy seemed to be trying to block out his pain. Seth feeling a bit defensive and agitated narrowed his eyes at Optimus.

"Never mind me!" Seth snapped startling them at how harsh he must have sounded at that very moment. "Ratchet, is the one who really needs help. Besides there is nothing one can do for broken ribs anyway even though it's just a snapped rib." Seth said between gasps for air. His ribcage was hurting worst than ever and his vision was beginning slip in and out of focus. Besides the feeling of being light headed as well.

"Where's Ratchet?" Arcee asked him in concern as she glanced around.

"Follow me...I just hope he didn't offline since he was loosing so much energon." Seth said as he pushed away his pain as he lead to bots to Ratchet as quickly as he could before any of the bots could carry him or something. Since he knew Optimus's hand appeared ready to pick him up or something. He dully noted that Optimus didn't look too thrilled about him moving around as injured as he was. However the bots followed him. When they got there Ratchet was just barely getting up to his feet. "Doc, you shouldn't be up and about with your wounds are you trying to offline yourself!?" Seth demanded as he sent Ratchet a cold glare that seemed to harden as he stared at him.

"You little suicidal gremlin! You shouldn't even be up about either with your wounds, so do not even start with lecturing me about my wounds!" Ratchet snapped as relief set in when he saw the kid was still alive.

"Least, I don't look like i'm about to kick the bucket, old man!" Seth snapped back at him.

"The kid's got you there Ratchet, you look like-" Bulkhead started but fell silent as Ratchet glared at him almost daring him to continue with that sentence. Bulkhead wisely fell silent and took a few steps back. Especially when Ratchet took a step towards him and nearly collapsed had it not been for Optimus catching him so quickly.

"Let's head back to base, and get you fixed up." Optimus said softly. Seth was than carefully scooped up by Bumblebee, when he noticed the human swaying on his feet looking ready to collapse. Seth would have protested about being picked up, however the pain and the fact he was ready to pass out seemed to be getting to him. Bumblebee beeped and clicked something to the others in concern. However Seth didn't pay them much attention as he allowed exhaustion to take over as he suddenly passed out in Bumblebee's hands completely unaware he just scared the living daylights out of the bots.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Problems Part 3

**All Disclaimers are on the first chapter.**

 **Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Seth had no idea how long he was unconscious for when he started to regain consciousness. His vision swam in and out of focus before everything became clear once more. At first he was very disoriented until everything came rushing back to him. He groaned softly as he relized that everything that just happened to him had been very real and not a realistic dream like he first thought it had been. He actually was at the autobot base, Cybertronians were real, trapped in a another world or dimension all because of his laptop, and to top everything else off he knew future events of this dimension or world. Needless to say he was royally screwed no matter how he looked at his situation.

"I didn't ask for any of this. Primus, why me?" He grumbled under his breath as he dully noticed that all his wounds had been cleaned and bandaged as he rested on the human size hospital bed or something similar to one. He could feel the bandages wrapped around his chest to help keep his ribs in line so the could heal naturally. He also noticed that his clothes had been changed, he was now wearing a dark red shirt that had black long sleeves with a black hoodie to it, black jeans and white socks. His shoes were near by along with his energon stained backpack. He could not see where his energon stained clothes were currently located and figured they most likely were destroyed because of the energon on them.

Seth than moved to sit up. "Son of a bitch!" He cursed loudly from the sharp pain that coursed through his body, just as he tried to sit up. His body was protesting as he forced his body to move.

"Don't even think about leaving that bed! Gremlin, you shouldn't even be moving around!" Ratchet snapped when he heard Seth's cursing when he entered medbay to check on his paitent. Seth turned his head to see Ratchet approaching him with a scowl on his face. Ratchet glared at his paitent who nearly gave them all spark attacks earlier.

"Hey Doc, least you don't look like your gonna kick the bucket anymore. How are ya doing?" Seth said with a hiss of pain as he ignored Ratchet's scolding as he managed to fully sit up right.

"Don't call me, Doc! My wounds were well taken care of after you were stabilized, gremlin. I'm currently doing a lot better than you are apearently." Ratchet said as he looked him. "Even though removing that ducktape you used to fix my injuries was a nightmare to remove. I still have a few places were that annoying tape is refusing to come off." Ratchet grumbled in irritation. Seth only blinked at him for a few moments as he tried to process what Ratchet just told him.

"Stabalize? How bad were my injuries exactly? I thought it was just a snapped rib." Seth asked in confusion as he stared at Ratchet. Ratchet sighed at that.

"You weren't entirely wrong about your injuries, gremlin. However the truth is you had three broken ribs and some internal bleeding from how you fell. To make the long story short and to the point, you're lucky to be even alive right now. You also had evidence that the energon, you were covered in was poisoning your body." Ratchet said calmly. "Also I still have no idea if you will suffer from any lasting side effects or any permeant damage from being covered in that much energon for so long especialy since some of it ended up inside your blood stream from your cuts. The internal bleeding was taken care of so your in no longer in danger of bleeding to death, just to put your mind at ease."

"So... let me get this straight...I now have traces of alien blood or I should say energon inside my body, with no idea if their will be any lasting side affects, or permeant damage to my body because of it being there?" Seth asked slowly.

"Yes." Ratchet said as the other autobots arrived.

"And there was no way to fully remove it from my body?!" Seth demanded as his anger started to seep into his voice.

"Not without killing you, I couldn't and still can't for that matter. How you like it or not, the small traces of energon that is still inside your body can't be removed." Ratchet said frowning.

"Swell...Any other bad news you want to spring onto me, Doc?" Seth asked him with a dark exspression.

"Don't call me, Doc!" Ratchet snapped at him.

"Than don't call me a, Gremlin!" Seth snapped right back at him.

"At the moment you're stable and currently in the process of recovering from your injuries. The energon that remains inside your blood stream, does not appear to be harming you in anyway for the moment. However you will need to stay here for a while, just so I can keep an optic on you." Ratchet said in a serious tone.

"For what purpose exactly?" Seth growled at him as his exspression almost mirrored one of Megatron's exspressions whenever things didn't go his way.

"Incase your condition suddenly changes for the worst. You're not out of the woods yet, gremlin. Nor will you be for some time, now lay down and get some rest." Ratchet told him firmly as he tried to ignore how his charge's exspression reminded him of one of Megatron's exspressions. Seth sat there as he regained control on his temper as well as his emotions.

"I take it that your the one who took care of my wounds, like I tried with yours?" He asked Ratchet as he made himself as comfortable as possible as he sat there ignoring the glare Ratchet was giving him.

"With some help from some trained medics that I brought in to help Ratchet patch you up, kid. You gave the bots and the medics I brought in one hell of a scare and you almost flatlined twice on us when your body tried to shut down due to the energon poisoning." Agent fowler said before Ratchet could say anything as he approached Seth. That was when Seth noticed the other autobots besides agent fowler. A very tiny part of him was a bit disappointed that Miko, Raf and Jack weren't there to see the new kid.

"Flatlined?! You didn't say anything about flatlining before, Doc! What else aren't you fragging telling me!?" Seth yelled as he glared at Ratchet with a very dark exspression to the point he looked murderous. His hand twitched as he was wishing there was something to grab so he could throw it at Ratchet.

"I told you what I believed was the best for you to know at the moment." Ratchet said in irritation while sending a glare towards Agent fowler.

"The best? The best would be telling me the full fragging truth as bluntly as possible, not fragging sugar coat it! It's my fragging body and life here!" Seth snarled at him.

"Kid, calm down." Fowler said firmly.

"Don't tell me to calm the frag down! Just don't." Seth snarled as he snapped his head to agent fowler as he narrowed his eyes at him in a cold icy glare.

"Okay kid, it seems we got on the bad foot here. I'm sure Ratchet would have told you everything in time and it seems I might have went on a limb and thought you were already informed of what happened to you. For that I'm sorry for getting you all riled up. Anyways I believe introductions are needed, I'm-"

"You're Special Agent William Fowler. Former army ranger and is currently working for the united states government. I'm well aware who you are and for the record don't call me a kid. Just call me, Seth." Seth said calmly as Fowler seemed a bit taken back by that. "My name is Seth Grimsley. Look to keep my story short and straight to the point I'm not from this dimension but from another one where this dimension or world is common knowelge. Meaning I know things that I shouldn't possibly know or have any knowelege of."

"Don't get smart with me, kid." Fowler warned him.

"Seth. My name is Seth, Agent Fowler. Also for the record, I wasn't trying to be smart with you. I was just stating the truth and a fact, sir." Seth said coldly as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh really prove it, smart guy. Just how much do you know." Fowler said as he crossed his arms.

"You want to know how much I know? Than fine...let's begin." Seth said coldly as he than began retelling events that there was no way he could have known about. Including word for word that Agent fowler said to starscream's face when he was captured by the cons when Miko, Raf, Jack and the bots went to recuse him. Fowler's face only paled as Seth retold the whole beginning of Transformers Prime including how Cliffjumper died which Arcee, Bumblebee, Optimus, Bulkhead and Ratchet were taken back by. He stopped after finishing how Fowler alouded Miko, Jack and Raf to stay with the bots.

Seth didn't dare saything about the scraplets, or other events that had or will happen after the 5 beginning episodes of Transformers Prime that started the whole series. Besides retelling a few events of how the war of cybertron started how Megatron was once called Megatronous and how Optimus was a clerk by the name of Orion Pax before he was chosen to become a Prime. Only thing he did reveal was the fact Megatron was still alive but was in a coma of some sorts since a con sort of blurted out when he corrected Starscream, when he claimed to be the leader of the Decepticons. However the part that had bots all on edge as well as Agent Fowler was when Seth revealed the location of their base to them. Besides the fact Seth telling them how he ended up in their dimension as well. Though he kept a few things to himself and didn't tell them everything or the full story. Seth fell silent as he stared at them all coldly.

No one moved or said anything as the whole base fell into a very thick uneasy silence. "How the hell, am I suppose to exsplain to my supiors about a dimensional kid, who knows more about you cybertronians than we do!?" Fowler yelled breaking the thick uneasy silence.

"Simply tell them a teenager escaped from the decepticon clutches and is currently staying in our care since the teen picked up information that the cons want from him and how we will be protecting him." Optimus suggested after a few minutes.

"You want me to lie to them?!" Fowler yelled.

"Think of it as not telling them the entire story, but just stretching the truth a bit." Seth said calmly with a flat exspression.

"You're not helping." Fowler said as he stared at him.

"And you need to lighten up a bit." Seth mumbled under his breath which only the autobots heard.

"Seth was clearly injured, and the cons did have him surrounded when we found him. Optimus' exsplaintion does sound a lot better than telling them that Seth's laptop simply ripped him from one dimension and forced him into this one. Which I still find hard to believe." Arcee said as she sent Seth a look.

"Arachnid killed Tailgate your first partner when she captured you and him for some coordinates. You blame yourself for what happened to him and you blame yourself for what happened to cliffjumper even though it was Starscream who killed him as Megatron brought him back with dark energon causing him to become a zombie. You are struggling at the task of being guardian because you fear of loosing Jack the same way as Tailgate and Cliffjumper. I know my story is hard to believe but how do you think I feel Arcee? I'm the one questioning my own sanity here, since the knowelege I know about you guys and these events are common knowledge found in a damn book." Seth said bluntly as he looked at her not wanting to reveal any more than what he already revealed.

"The fact remains that when we got there, it really did look like Seth had been tortured and it also looked like Ratchet was injured badly when he tried rescuing him. Even though Seth had tried to patch Ratchet's wounds up and even protect him by being a decoy or a distraction to the cons." Arcee continued as she tried to ignore Seth's words to her besides the bitter memories and personal fears that Seth brought up.

"The gremlin was lucky he didn't offline me." Ratchet grumbled.

"Keep it up, Doc and I swear i'll repaint you lime green." Seth warned him as the color scheme of Ratchet from the live action movie of Transformers came to mind. In fact he was tempted to do that as soon as his body was healed enough to do so.

"I like to see you try pipsqueak, because your in no condition to do so." Ratchet said as Seth bristled in rage at the comment.

 _Ratchet, is going to get a new paint job as soon as i'm able to move about without any pain coursing through my body_. Seth swore in his mind.

"Seth, has no background information! It would never work if I do go with your plan, Prime."Fowler screamed in frustration.

 _"Blame it on Soundwave hacking the files, and say there were erased."_ Bumblebee said in his seires of beeps and clicks.

"What did he say?" Fowler asked in confusion as he getting all riled up about this situation. Seth rolled his eyes.

 _I'm the one who should be throwing the hissy fit, here Agent Fowler. Seeing how I'm trapped in a different dimension or world all because of my stupid laptop._ Seth thought bitterly before he desided to step in.

"Bumblebee said blame it on the decepticon's third in command named Soundwave. Something about destroying the files and that their is no way to recover them." Seth said making all heads snap towards him as optics and eyes widen in alarm and surprise. "What? Why are you all starring at me like I suddenly ripped my face off or something?" Seth asked when he noticed their exspressions.

"You can understand Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked him.

"All I hear is a series of beeps, clicks and wirls whenever Bumblebee talks, no offense." Seth said as he looked at Bumblebee who slumped a bit at that. "However I'm just taking a wild guess in the dark that is what Bumblebee suggested, since Soundwave is known for being good if not the best at computer hacking so it would make sense to blame the Decepticon's Third in command for erasing documents and hacking government computers. Though I don't see why Bumblebee doesn't just use some of the radio stations and take the words he needs from them as he uses them in order to form sentences with so we humans can understand him as he speaks through his radio or something." Seth said as Bumblebee was silent for a few moments before he smacked his face as though to ask himself why didn't he think of that before.

"Is it just me or is Seth just a tiny bit creepy?" Bulkhead asked.

"I haven't even started being creepy yet, Bulkhead. Do you want me to show just how creepy I really can be?" Seth asked as he revealed his evil Cheshire cat like grin that made him look purely evil and almost just as demonic as a scraplet right before they strike. Bulkhead quickly inch away from him in fear.

"Look my supiors would be looking for the paper work trail. The stuff on the computer might have been destroyed but they would still be able to look for Seth's birth certificate and-" Fowler started.

"Front pouch of my backpack, I keep a keep a personal copy of all my medical, school and birth certificates in there. Only because I can't really trust a certain person with them." Seth said coldly as he crossed his arms as he relaxed his expression as he turned to face Agent Fowler once more. "Won't be hard to create a fake paperwork trail or something while using them just to make the story Optimus came up with more believable."

Fowler walked over to Seth's backpack and opened the front slot of his bag and sure enough there was all the paper work that Seth said was there. Fowler was silent for a moment before he sighed. "I'm going to have recreate you a file for this dimension including giving a new social security number."

"Fine by me, long as I get my original paperwork back along with the copy of the fake paperwork." Seth said calmly while not looking all that interested in the plan.

"I think I can manage that. However this also means you will have to be enrolled in Jasper High school. Meaning you will be attending the same school as Jack, Miko and Raf." Agent fowler said calmly.

"Fine by-Wait...WHAT!?" Seth screamed with wide eyes of horror. "There is no bloody way in hell, I'm attending-"

"You will be attending school Sethiroth Grimsley. You might be from another dimension but you still need an education incase your permeantly trapped here in this dimension." Fowler said firmly. "I can put down that you been home schooled all this time. However the problem is that your still a minor and will need a permeant guardian as well as a place to live. Putting you in a foster home is too risky at this point and you can't live on your own so giving you your own apartment is out of the question." Fowler said.

"Ratchet will be Sethiroth's guardian and Sethiroth will remain here with us until we can figure out a way to safely send him home to his dimension." Optimus said calmly.

"WHAT!?" Ratchet and Seth both screamed at Optimus as they both looked murderous at him. Optimus almost took a step back from the sudden outburst from the two of them. The hard part was for him not to laugh since Ratchet and Seth had the same dark murderous exspressions on their faces.

"Optimus, you can not be serious! I only agreed to look after the boy as his physician, until the gremlin fully recovered from his injuries. The gremlin would only be the death of me, he's perfectly capable of looking after himself." Ratchet yelled in protest at being a guardian.

"I can look after myself like Ratchet said and I have been doing a fine job for years before I ever meet you! I don't need some old rust bucket playing baby sitter with me!" Seth yelled in annoyance.

"Who are you calling an old rust bucket, you little suicidal gremlin!?" Ratchet snapped at Seth.

"Appearent you, old man." Seth snarled as Ratchet glared down at him as Seth glared up at him.

"Enough! My decision is final. Sethiroth will be living here under our care but you Ratchet will be his guardian." Optimus said firmly as he put an end to the two arguing. Seth and Ratchet shared a heated look with one another as to blame them for this situation they been placed in. Neither one of them was happy about their situation. Ratchet than huffed as he stormed off further into the base.

"Than it's settled." Fowler said before he looked at Seth. "You will start school in six weeks, Seth. You should be healed enough by than to attend classes." He said before he left the base.

Seth turned his glare towards Optimus. "Learn to recharge with your optics open, Prime. I swear i'm going to repaint you for this." Seth hissed out his threat under his breath.

"Get some rest, Sethiroth." Optimus said softly as he ignored the boy's threat.

"It's Seth." Seth growled out.

"Your destination is Sethiroth, therefore I will call you by your destination." Optimus said calmly.

"Fine, than I'm calling you Orion since that is your real name than." Seth said in defiance. Optimus said nothing to that as he looked at the teen in silent concern as he briefly wondered just how long Seth had been on his own.

"You really don't like your name do you, Seth?" Bulkhead asked him.

"Not really and I have my own reasons. Just call me Seth." He said calmly as he tried to make himself comfortable. He noticed Optimus' exspression from the corner of his eye. "If you have a question just ask me."

"How long have you been alone?" Optimus asked him. Seth was a bit taken back by that sudden question as bitter memories came rushing to him.

"Too long." Seth said bitterly as he refused to go into any details about that. "I'm going to try and get some rest now. Just so I don't have the old man yelling at me." He grumbled as he went to lay back down while hissing in pain from moving about. Optimus frowned at this as he sensesed more to Seth's situation than what the boy was telling them. However he knew better than to push the boy to hard or else he would loose whatever trust the boy had with them. Optimus and the other autobots than left the room to allow Seth to get some rest.

"Optimus, do you think it's wise to have Ratchet paired up with Seth?" Bulkhead asked Optimus quietly once they were out of hearing distance.

"I believe it would do them both some good. Sethiroth was honestly more concerned about Ratchet's injuries than his own when we first meet him and when the boy lost consciousness Ratchet was more concerned about the boy's injuries than his." Optimus said softly.

"I don't know Optimus, they both looked ready to kill one another."Arcee said frowning.

"Give them time, Arcee. Sethiroth just needs time to adapt to his situation and a chance to recover. Ratchet just needs a chance to grow use to the idea at having a human charge of his own and it will give him a chance to warm up to humans. I'm sure it will be fine." Optimus said calmly eventhough he had a nagging feeling in the back of his processors that something was going to go wrong.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Medbay Blues

**All disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

 **Sorry for the late update. Work and personal problems seem to be getting the better of me.**

 **Please Read, Review, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Seth laid there in complete silence trying to get some rest as he ignored the bots as they went to do whatever they normally do as they left him alone in medbay to rest. He had tried to drift back to sleep and might have dosed off for a few minutes however his mind was in complete and utter chaos as he struggled to figure out the entire situation of a mess he somehow ended up in. Nothing made any sense and it was honestly driving him practically insane. He was pulled out of his thoughts when something landed on his chest with a very gentle thump. He blinked his eyes and noticed his very familiar looking purple and black color Nintendo 3ds system resting on his chest.

Only reason he reconised it as his was due to the fact it had a bright almost neon crimson red firey desighn of Diablo 3's demon hunter's crest insignia on the cover. It was custom made Nintendo 3ds system that he paid a hell of a lot of money to get made for him let alone having the trade mark of the diablo's 3 character class symbol that was own by Blizzard entertainment put on it. It had been pure hell to go through all that but he somehow managed it. Even though his mother nearly blew a gasket when she saw how much the custom made system had cost her since she had allowed him to use her credit card to have it. Smiling he began playing one of his many games he had stored away on it. Soon he had something to focus on other than his situation and his injuries. He had forced his injured body to sit up straight once more so he could play his game for a while.

How long Seth played his game he had no idea. He was eventually pulled from his thoughts when something icy cold pressed aginst his back making him scream as he jumped in fright causing him to also hiss in pain loudly from how his body had moved from his fright. He turned his head to see Ratchet glaring at him as his finger had pressed against his back without any warning. _Ratchet shouldn't have been able to sneak up on me like he did, how the hell can he move so damn quietly when I know for a fact I wasn't that obvious to my surroundings!? Than again i'm so stressed out about my situation I might have been that obvious to my surroundings._ Seth angrily thought in his mind besides being a bit embarrassed.

"Don't do that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Doc!" Seth snapped at him as he sort of had the feeling that his hair might have been standing on end from how Ratchet just startled him just now.

"You're suppose to be resting, you little gremlin." Ratchet growled at him.

"I am resting." Seth said flatly as he turned off his game and shoved it under his pillow.

"This is not resting this is doing the complete opposite of resting!" Ratchet snarled at him.

"I grew bored! We humans get bored rather quickly, and for the record I have been resting for the most part. I haven't gone exploring the base, haven't tried following you bots around or sneaking off with anyone on a mission or something along those lines!" Seth growled as he pointed out things that Miko was famous for doing.

"Which is a good thing, that your not another Miko. However the fact remains that you nearly died, the energon that is still in your body needs to rest and it can only do that if your resting. The more you're awake right now and moving about the energon in your body is getting agitated which could cause problems for your recovery." Ratchet snapped at him.

"You said you don't know what kind of effects the energon in my body will have on me!" Seth snarled at him as he began letting his temper take over to some degree.

"And I still don't! However i'm going by what I witnessed when you were out cold and from the blood sample I took from you as I ran a few tests on it. You need to rest for a few days without any sleeping medication that i'm strongly tempted to use just so you can get the needed rest that is needed." Ratchet snapped back at him.

"Fine...whatever...so tell me Doc, does Jack, Miko and Raf know about me yet?" Seth asked. Ratchet looked ready to question him how he knew Jack, Miko and Raf however he just let out an annoyed sigh as he remember who he was dealing with.

"No...they most likely will learn about you latter this afternoon when Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead pick up their charges from school. Which is why I want you to get as much rest as you can since Miko is going to be wanting to meet you or worse playing her guitar." Ratchet said looking almost grim at the thought of miko practicing her guitar music.

"How much will they know about me? I mean...I'm from another dimension where I practically know more about them besides you guys than they and you guys know about me." Seth asked softly.

"Optimus, decided that it would be for the best if you were the one to tell them about your situation or at least with what your comfortable in telling them and we would support your decision." Ratchet said as he watched his charge in concern.

"The best would to be honest with them and tell them I'm from another dimension like I told you guys and Agent Fowler. They would find out the truth eventually and would be hurt that we didn't trust them with my situation in the first place." Seth said sighing.

"Very well, but please get some rest you little suicidal gremlin. I don't want you to suddenly drop dead on us, than me trying to hide your corpse from the others." Ratchet said as the corners of seth's mouth twitched upwards.

"Fine whatever you say Dr. Hatchet, besides if I do kick the bucket or drop dead on ya...I'll just come back to annoy you for all eternity besides singing the most annoying songs on earth, till you went nuts." Seth said as he laid back down down.

"How the pit do you know that horrible-" Ratchet growled only to remember who and what he was dealing with. "You know what never mind...just get some rest." He grumbled before he stood back up and turned to leave the room.

"Hey Ratchet, thanks...for everything you have done for me, even if I don't show it...also sorry if I'm only a burden for you. Seems like that's all I ever been to people." Seth said startling Ratchet as he turned to look at his charge only to notice his charge had drifted back to sleep, due to exhaustion which Ratchet wasn't too surprised about. Ratchet walked slowly back to his charge as he bent down as he covered Seth up once more with the blacket in order to keep his charge warm. Ratchet said nothing more as he stood back up and walked out of his medbay only to notice Optimus had been standing there for a while.

"How is he?" Optimus asked as he looked at Ratchet.

"He's sleeping...besides still being a suicidal gremlin, who will most likely be the death of me. How long have you been standing there?" Ratchet asked in annoyance.

"Long enough...and Ratchet, you know what I meant." Optimus said as he watched him.

"I honestly don't know Optimus...he shows sighns of neglect, loneliness, and the depression is rather obvious with him besides that temper of his. However I can tell he has some sort of survior's guilt going on as well. What more do you want me to say, Optimus? I've only known the boy for a few hours." Ratchet said crossing his arms as he stared at his leader. Optimus could tell Sethiroth was emotionally unstable in some ways but didn't think it was this extreme and had hoped to be wrong about his suspicions. However it seemed Ratchet was only confirming his own concerns about the boy. "Why are you making me the boy's guardian when you are much better suited to look after him. Even Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee are much better choices."

"Ratchet, Sethiroth has known you longer than us...he would be better off with someone he is more familiar with." Optimus pointed out.

"Only by a few hours! That human is going to put me in an early grave, the moment he gets the chance Optimus! I'm far too old to be entertaining that suicidal little gremlin, he needs someone younger to watch him."

"Ratchet, I'm not changing my decision. You are better suited to help Sethiroth move on from whatever personal demons he might have lerking inside him especially if he is suffering from some form of Survivor's guilt...or post traumatic stress distress order. He needs you Ratchet, and I believe you need him as well." Optimus said.

"I do not need that suicidal little imp, Optimus." Ratchet growled as he looked ready to pull out his wrench and hit Optimus with it.

"Even so...He does need you Ratchet...even if he wont admite it or even yourself about you needing him." Optimus said as Ratchet looked ready to argue but Optimus contined speaking. "Sethiroth, also reminds me of Megatron before the war started...I just don't want to see the boy following the same path that Megatron has chosen for himself."

"So I'm not the only one who noticed that his personality is almost similar to that of Megatron's." Ratchet said quietly under his breath that went unheared by Optimus as he continued.

"However at the same time Sethiroth, also reminds me a lot of you, old friend. Maybe more so than that of Megatron." Optimus said with a small smile leaving Ratchet shell shocked for a moment before everything hit him at once.

"That gremlin is nothing like me, Optimus!" Ratchet yelled in protest.

"He is more like you than you are willing to admit, Ratchet." Optimus said with small smile before he walked away.

"The suicidal little gremlin is nothing like me, Optimus! He's a suicidal little glitch of gremlin that might be the very spawn of Megatron's for all we know!" Ratchet snarled as he followed Optimus.

"Sethiroth is not that bad, Ratchet." Optimus said.

"You weren't the one who woke up with that little glitch covered in your energon!" Ratchet huffed.

"He's not trying to offline you or any of us, Ratchet." Optimus said with a sigh.

"Just wait Optimus...he's slowly bidding his time to feed us to scraplets or something!" Ratchet growled.

"Ratchet, your over reacting." Optimus said in slight annoyance yet he was more amused by how Sethiroth ahd gotten under Ratchet's skin in such a short amout of time to make Ratchet this worried about the boy.

"I wonder how the kids are going to react to the fact we have another human at the base?" Bumblebee asked in his series of beeps, clicks and whirls just as Optimus reentered the main room of the base with Ratchet following him.

"I bet their going to be excited...though I almost feel kind of bad for Seth. I mean we all know Miko is going to be questioning him like crazy." Bulkhead pointed out.

"Optimus...do you want us to tell the kids about Seth's situation?" Arcee asked him as she turned to face their leader.

"I strongly believe that it's up to Sethiroth to decide how much he wants revealed to them." Optimus said.

"So when do we ask him?" Bulkhead asked.

"Don't any of you go bothering my paitent, when he finally drifted of to sleep! That suicidal gremlin said, it's better to tell them the truth than leave them in the dark." Ratchet snarled.

"Makes sense...not to keep the kids in dark on this." Arcee said. "However is it really wise to tell them Sethiroth's entire situation? When we don't even know that much about what's going or anything about Sethiroth when he clearly knows everything about us?"

"That may be true Arcee, our young guest holds many secrets that we do not yet understand or know of yet. We have to wait till Sethiroth is ready to reveal those secrets and give him our support. We will allow Sethiroth to tell them what he wishes to reveal to all of us. " Optimus said softly.

"By the way...how is Seth doing?" Bumblebee asked in concern glancing towards medbay.

"He's going to be the death of me...that's how he is." Ratchet growled in irritation as he walked over to the ground bridge controls.

"He is fine, Bulkhead. Sethiroth just needs to rest and to take it easy. We need to make sure the children do not disturb him too much." Optimus said calmly as he glanced at Ratchet.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Medbay's Gremlin Part 1

**All disclaimers are on the first chapter.**

 **I'm sorry for the late chapter for this story.**

 **Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

Hours seemed to go by slowly as Ratchet was silently looking after his charge mostly to just keep an optic or two on his vitals. Even though Ratchet in not so many words had told the others that Seth was okay, the truth was the boy was far fom being okay. The energon in Seth's blood stream was a serious unknown factor, and there was no telling what kind of side effects it would have on him latter on. Their was no known cases of such an accident happening before to any organic life form. In all seriousness Seth should have offlined from the energon poisoning, energon was harmful to organics. However from what he could tell the traces of energon that still remained in the boy's blood stream that he could not remove from the boy's body, had actually seemed to have blended and even bonded to the boy's blood. So far it wasn't harming the boy in any way yet, but it was still way too soon to tell what kind of permeant damage this would have on his life latter on.

Worst case senerio it would put a lot of strain on his body until Seth's body could no longer handle the stress and would simply shut down. The thought of Seth suffering such a slow death made Ratchet's spark clench in pain. He would never forgive himself for not being able to save the boy's life and would always wonder if he could have done more for him. The best case senerio would be Seth being just fine even though his blood had been altered a bit and would live a normal life. True Seth would never be able to donate his blood to help save others because of the energon traces with in his blood stream but he would live normal life.

What troubled Ratchet the most so far was how broken the boy seemed to be. Optimus was right to worry about Seth's well being and Ratchet could see the reason why Optimus was worried about him even if Optimus had not said anything directly about the situation in so many words. Seth was so much like Megatron, that it was unnerving as well as alarming. Optimus was obviously going to do everything within his ability to make sure that Seth wasn't going down the same dark path that Megtronous had taken that caused him to become the decepticon leader known as Megatron. The last thing anyone needed was a human version of the decepticon tyrant running around loose. Only problem was how far Seth had already went down that path and could the Autobots help him off that dark path that he had choosen for himself. Also could they even fix the boy who was obviously broken?

"The little gremlin is going to be the death of me, and I'm too old for this." Ratchet grumbled before he looked at his sleeping charge. He couldn't help but noticed that Seth looked more at ease than when he was awake. When Seth was awake he was obviously on the defensive but when asleep he looked more relaxed and seemed to drop his guard completely.

"How is he?" Optimus asked pulling Ratchet from his thoughts as he swiftly turned to face him..

"Sleeping...like he should be. However the kids will be here any minute now to disturb him." Ratchet said sighing.

"It will take time and patience...old friend. We can not force him to reveal his past or what is truly troubling him. He must be the one to tell us on his own when he is ready to tell us." Optimus said softly.

"I know that...but why did you choose me as his guardian? You would be a much better choice in handling this situation than me, Optimus. You know Megatron a lot better than the rest of us and that little Gremlin is almost like a mirror image of him only as a organic life form. So don't say it's because I known him longer, than the rest of you." Ratchet grumbled.

"I fear if I was Sethiroth's guardian...I would only lead him further down the same path, Megatron had chosen for himself. I will not let history repeat itself, Ratchet. Especially to someone so young." Optimus said firmly. The two autobots were unaware that Seth had woken up at the sound of his full name being spoken, as he bolted upwards into a sitting postion. Seth was now glaring daggers of death aimed towards Optimus. Ignoring the sharp pain coursing through his body, he silenty shifted his body to reach down to grab something off the floor.

"Optimus, Sethiroth is not Megatron. Even though he could be Megatron's dimensional counter part that ended up as an organic life form. " Ratchet said as Seth snapped his head towards FRatchet as his exspression became more murderous as he put both of his shoes on his lap.

"I know Sethiroth is not Megatron, Ratchet. Even though Sethiroth's personality is the same as his and he has the temper to match. I fear Sethiroth might have suffered a similar past as that of megatron's."

"Even if that was the case Optimus, Sethiroth is still young and is completely reckless. I am far too old to keep up with him." Ratchet said sighing.

"Ratchet, I'm not changing my mind. I agreed to help you with Sethiroth but you are his guardian." Optimus said.

"Optimus, you can't be serious! Sethiroth-" Ratchet started before a human shoe suddenly struck the back of his helm. The two autobots turned to see Seth sitting up straight, he was snarling at the both of them. His exspression was purely dark and was the perfect mirror image of Megatron's pissed off exspression only much darker. His right shoe was on his lap as the left shoe laid on the floor near Ratchet.

"Both of you better stop calling me by that bloody name! My name is Seth!" Seth snarled in a deadly tone at them.

"Did you just hit me with a shoe?" Ratchet asked with a unreadable exspression on his face.

"Damn straight I did, old man! I can't exactly move to pick up something heavier to throw at your hard helm which I was originally intending to do!" Seth spat back at him.

"How long have you been awake?" Optimus asked in hopes of calming the situation.

"Woke up as soon as I heard you, call me that wretched cursed name of mine. Orion Pax." Seth snarled at him as he gripped his remaining shoe on his lap.

"Sethi-" Optimus began before Seth's other shoe suddenly struck him in the middle of his forehead as it fell to the floor.

"Stop...calling...me...by...that...fucken...cursed...name, Pax." Seth said very slowly in a icy cold murderous tone that erriely matched that of Megatron's. Optimus said nothing as he approached Sethiroth. He than very gently plucked him off his hospital bed. "What the hell, Pax?! Put me down!" Seth growled looking even more deadlier than before in Optimus' hand that was curled very gently against his body. Seth griped the the plating in prime's finger to hang on just for extra protection.

"Sethiroth..." Optimus began before wincing in pain as Seth used his jaws to chomp down in a sensitive wire in his hand that he was somehow able to get to from the joint platings.

"Told you he was a Gremlin." Ratchet said blinking at Seth as he was growling like a feral animal that was trapped refusing to ease up on biting that sensitive spot in optimus hand. Optimus ignored the pain and just held Seth closer to him as he carried him out of medbay to meet the kids. "Optimus, after you put the Gremlin down you're going to need a vaccine shot, since we don't know where it's been."

"Go frag your mother board, Hatchet!" Seth snapped at Ratchet as he stopping biting Optimus in order to yell at Ratchet.

"What did you say!?" Ratchet screamed in rage as he looked ready to yank the teen from Optimus to squish him.

"I said go-"

"Ratchet! Sethiroth-" Optimus warned sharply only to yelp in pain as Seth chomped back down into the sensitive wire in his hand once more. Optimus than felt how Seth was trembling his grasp and it was from a combination of rage, embarrassment and even tiny bit of fear. Optimus than caught a glimpse of raw emotion in Seth's eyes and it was not anger. Ignoring the pain Seth was causing him, Optimus carefully held the teen much closer to his chest in a protective way in hopes of comforting the teen almost as soon as he saw the deep sorrow with Seth's eyes. It made Optimus wonder when was the last time the teen ever felt or even sought out comfort from another.

Seth continued his growling and his assult on Prime's finger. Until the sound of Optimus' spark caused him to unconsciously to focus on it. It was a rather calming sound and very slowly it seemed to start calming Seth down. Optimus seemed to notice this as well since Seth was no longer biting him as hard as he had been and he was no longer growling either. Optimus looked down at the teen who was still gripping the joints of his finger a bit but at least he was no longer biting him. "Sorry." Seth said softly so only optimus could hear the soft apology for biting him.

Optimus only smiled softly but said nothing. Ratchet however disappeared back into medbay and came back with a needle. "Ratchet, what is the needle for?" Optimus asked his medic in confusion.

"It's for you Optimus, I was being very serious about a vaccine shot. We don't know where it's been or what type of dimension it's originally from." Ratchet said calmly as he gaves Seth a glare.

"I swear IK'm gonna make him regret ever calling me a Gremlin. If he wants a gremlin, than let it be war." Seth snarled under his breath just as Optimus tried to hide a smile that was mixture of amusement, nervousness and dread all rolled into a single emotion just as he felt Seth shift in his hand to get more comfortable.

"The vaccine is not nessaury Ratchet." Optimus said.

"You don't get a choice, Optimus. Just like how I don't have a choice in being the gremlin's guardian. If you don't want the vaccine than assighn the gremlin to another guardian that's not me." Ratchet said. Optimus gives Ratchet a dark look.

"I'm not changing my mind." Optimus growled.

"Neither am I and I'm the CMO of this team, I out rank you when it comes to health issues Optimus. You're getting that vaccine shot." Ratchet growled only to blink as Optimus suddenly approached Ratchet and handed Seth over to him.

"Since you're his guardian Ratchet, than you should take care of your charge." Optimus said as Ratchet held Seth with a startled look as Seth look up at him.

"Optimus..." Ratchet growls as he looks uneasy about holding Sethiroth in his hands.

Seth than allows a slow evil Cheshire cat like grin to appear on his face that resembled that of one of megatron evil sneers as he remembers a old scene from one of childhood tv shows called Dinosaurs that involved Baby Sinclair and Earl Sinclair. If Ratchet wanted a gremlin, than be all means it was time to be one. He than grips Ratchet's hand tightly between the plates as he looks at the sensitive wires with a evil gleam in his eyes, he also prepares himself. "I'm going to bite you now." Seth said loudly up to Ratchet.

"What?!" Ratchet asked sharply only to scream in pain as Seth suddenly chomps down into the sensitive wires in hand as hard as he could. Optimus stares wide eyed at the sight of Ratchet swinging his hand frantically as he tries to dislodge Seth from his hand, only for Seth to bite down even harder if that was even possible as he tightens his grip to keep him from being thrown across the room. This was the scene Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Miko, Jack and Raf arrived to.

Ratchet was screaming in pain, besides yelling death threats in cybertronian while frantically shaking his hand in hopes of trying to dislodge Seth who was currently biting into the sensitive wires. Seth was clearly hanging on to Ratchet in a death grip, in order to keep himself from being thrown across the room by Ratchet. Optimus was just standing there with wide optics, while looking unsure if he should find this halirious, or be completely horrified by what he was witnessing. Ratchet than gives his hand one final shake and Seth is set flying across the room with a loud scream of alarm, fright and surprise rolled into a single emotion. Things happened so fast that Optimus and the other autobots had no time to react as Seth was sent flying. Jack, Miko and Raf's eyes widen in alarm, disbelief and horror. By some miracle Seth lands onto something very soft to cushion his fall, he landed on his front on the soft surface. He hisses in pain from the sudden jolt to his ribs upon the impact, but he slowly pushes himself up to look all the startled, horrified and alarmed faces. Seth's hair looks like he just stuck a finger in a light socket or something.

"Let's do that again!" he yelled smiling almost insanely at all of them. This snapped them out of their thoughts.

"No, we are not doing that again!" Arcee scolds him as she looks at him.

"You're no fun Arcee." Seth grumbles under his breath.

"Ratchet...we do not hurt humans!" Optimus yells as he glares at his CMO.

"Optimus, that is a gremlin...not a human. He's an acception to the rule." Ratchet snaps.

"Ratchet." Optimus warns him sharply as he growls.

"Fine. I need to make another vaccine for myself anyways." Ratchet snaps as he storms off to medbay. Optimus than looks at Seth as he slowly approaches him.

"You are not to do that again, Sethiroth. You could have been-"

"Killed, or hurt. I get it but I make no promises, Pax." Seth said waving Optimus' concern away only to yell in protest when Optimus picked him up. "Must you keep picking me up!?"

"Deal with it." Optimus said firmly as he sends Seth a dark glare of warning. "And don't you even think about it." He added as he noticed Seth eyeing the sensitive wires in hand again. Seth gives him a flat look before he slowlu smiles at him in evil amusement before he suddenly chomps down into Optimus's hand again making optimus yelp loudly in pain.

"Uh...maybe's he's hungry Optimus?" Bulkhead offered nervously as Optimus gives him a dark glare besides a grimance of pain as Seth chomps harder onto the wires in his hand.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Medbay's Gremlin Part 2

**All disclaimers are located on the first chapter.**

 **Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

In medbay Ratchet was slowly examining the wound on his hand and sighed. "The little gremlin has a nasty bite...any harder and he could have easily punctured the energon line there." He grumbled as he gave himself a scan before givining himself the vaccine shot to be on the safe side. He than left medbay only to see Optimus' grimancing in pain again as Seth was clearly chomping down onto his hand again well more like biting down onto the sensitive wires once more. How the brat managed to figure out were these sensitive wires were and how much damage he could do, Ratchet could only imagine. Than again Seth was from another dimension where he knew way too much about cybertronians and about their personal lives that made the situation very unnerving and yet at the same time startling. "Oh for Primus' sake, Optimus. Put the gremlin down, he obviously doesn't like being held and he's most likely starving. According to the last scan I did on his body it's been roughly forty eight hours since he last eaten." Ratchet snapped. Optimus looked down at Seth who growled up at him as he refused to stop his attack.

"So he is hungry?" Bulkhead asked softly in disbelief as he looked at Seth who was still chomping down into Optimus' hand. Seth only growled deeply and bit down harder making Optimus grimance even more so.

"Sethiroth James Grimsely, if you bite any harder you'll puncture the energon line that runs there with your sharp teeth. Now knock it off unless you want energon poisoning." Ratchet scolded sharply at him. Almost insteantly Serth seemed to ease on the biting so it wouldn't puncture the energon line but yet he still made it very uncomfortable for Optimus.

Arcee approached and gently tapped Seth on the head making him growl louder in warning he would risk energon poisoning to prove his point on how he hated being held. "If you want something to eat, you need to stop biting Optimus so we can take you somewhere to get some food." Arcee said firmly making him glance at her.

"Or we can get him some food." Miko offered.

"Miko, we are trying to get the gremlin to stop biting Optimus, not encourage him to continue biting him." Ratchet hissed at her.

"Maybe he's just scared of heights and is afraid Optimus is going to drop him or something. I mean we know you wont drop us, but I don't think he understands that." Jack said. Optimus looked down at Seth whose left eye was twitching in annoyance at Jack's words. However Seth had stopped biting Optimus. Optimus quickly but yet very gently set him back down onto the floor before seth could continue his attack.

"I'm not afraid of heights Jack, I'm not afraid of anyone or anything. I just don't like being held, that was why I was biting him." Seth said calmly only to blink and suddenly see Miko standing right in front of him. Before he can ask her what she wanted she insteantly began questioning him.

"What's your name? Whose your favorite band? What's your favorite color? Whose your guardian? How did you meet the bots? Is it true that your not from around here? Are you also a cybertronian, since Bulkhead made it sound your also not from earth? Do you play any instruments?" Miko questioned him.

Seth stared at her with a dull look on his face as Miko questioned him. He blinked slowly at her. "I'm not a cybertronian, Miko. I'm just like you three, I am human." He said softly.

"He's a gremlin, not a human being." Ratchet hissed under his breath loudly as though to correct him.

"Just ignore him." Seth said shooting Ratchet a glare before he looked back at Miko, Jack and Raf again. "Look, I'm going to be blunt about this. I'm a human, but i'm not from this dimension or from this version of Earth but from another one where cybertronians are common knowelge where everyone on my Earth I guess you could say, knows about these guys if not a hell of a lot more than I currently do. I have no favorite band since I like all forms of music long as it's not Country or Rap music. I personally just like dark colors, so I guess if I had to choose it would have to be Black or a dark crimson red color. My full name is Sethiroth James Grimsley. However be warned that I strongely hate my first name, so I would greatly appreciate it if you would all just call me Seth. Especially if you want to stay on my good side." Seth said.

"So how did you meet the bots, how did you end up here and whose your guardian?" Miko asked him.

"You obviously haven't figured out who my guardian is yet?" Seth asked with a dull exspression on his face.

"No way, you got Optimus for a guardian!?" Miko asked him.

"Not exactly...he's more like the referee to keep the old man and me from offlining each other." Seth said frowning. "Anyways that's my guardian." He added as he pointed over to Ratchet.

"Who are you calling an old man!?" Ratchet snarled as he went to squish his charge only to be quickly grabbed by Optimus.

"Apparently that would be you, doc. Is your audio receptors damaged or something?" Seth asked as he raised a eye brow at him.

"Ratchet." Optimus warned him silently.

"He's an acception to the rules, Optimus." Ratchet hissed.

"Ratchet." Optimus warned him.

"Fine...but you still need that vaccine shoot Optimus!" Ratchet snapped at him as he pulled out the needle. Optimus shook his head as he allowed ratchet to give him the vaccine.

"Ratchet is your guardian, Seth?" Raf asked.

"Unfortunately." Seth and Ratchet both said bitterly as their exspressions appeared to be mirror image of each other's.

"So you gonna tell us how you ended up here or not?" Miko asked looking impatient. Seth sighed and looked up at the ceiling wondering how to exsplain this with out giving away too much information.

"This is going to be a long aft story. Best way to exsplain this, is that my stupid laptop computer ate me and suddenly dropped me into your world." Seth said sighing as he looked back at them

"Your laptop did what?" Raf asked in confusion.

"No offense but how did a laptop eat you and drop you into our world or dimension?" Jack asked him.

"Look i'm not the best with technology or when it comes to it. My laptop wasn't exactly functioning like it should have been when this whole situation happened. There was this malfunction, hard to really exsplain what type of malfunction it was but it somehow created something very similar to that of a groundbridge and than whatever force came from the new groundbridge like portal when it opened up had suddenly yanked me through it's screen and than littery dropped me in a middle of a damn forest. When I regained consciousness I noticed the glowing blue energon on the ground and like an idiot I decided to follow it. I had no idea what else to do and had no idea where the hell I was. So following the glowing blue trail of energon sounded like a good idea to me at the time. That was when I found the old man here, in really bad shape and looked like he was ready to kick the bucket or join the matrix. Because of how I was raised...I couldn't turn a blind eye to any being in trouble. Had no idea if he was an autobot or a decepticon due to how dark it was, and it didn't really matter to me at the time. I was willing to die if it meant helping the being out. Long story short and straight to the point I patched him up the best I could, with what I had with me. He than woke up making me loose my balance were I fell off his soulder and ended up breaking my ribs on my way down where I landed on his leg. That was when we argued with each other and where we suddenly heard the cons getting closer. Like an idiot, I decided to play decoy in hopes of creating a distraction long enough for the other autobots to arrive and to keep the cons from fiding the old man so they could finish him off. Sort of told Starscream that I had something called space rabbies and that it had offlined Ratchet. Besides saying something along the lines that I had just escaped from the other autobots and their base." Seth said only to be intrupted by Ratchet.

"You did what!?" Ratchet half yelled at him with a startled and alarmed exspression.

"Hey, it worked didn't it? Also I was just saying the first thing that came to my head in order to bide some time. So the others could save your aft before the cons could offline you. I really don't care about my own life, so bite me for trying to save your sorry hide." Seth snapped at the shell shocked Ratchet.

"Space rabbies?" The kids asked in a hint of amusement on their faces.

"Yeah...I sort of made my story sound believable and with me covered in so much energon they bought it long enough for the others to arrive. Once the cons retreated after the bots kicked their sorry afts, I took them to where Ratchet was. The rest is a bit blurry from there but I eventually woke up here at the autobot base." Seth said.

"The gremlin passed out from energon poisoning and nearly died...had we not brought him back to base and got agent fowler to send in human medics to help me save his life. Now here he is, being a pest." Ratchet grumbled.

"I swear to Primus and that of Unicron, I will repaint you if you keep calling me a gremlin!" Seth snarled at him.

"Highly unlikely and I would like to see you try it." Ratchet said in a unbelieving.

"You want a gremlin? Than so be it Ratchet, and famous last words, doc." Seth said loudly as he growled at him.

"My name's not doc." Ratchet growled.

"Your right, it's old man." Seth said smirking only for Ratchet's optic to start twitching as his body trembled in rage. His hands were twitching like he was going to grab something and hit seth with it.

"Ratchet." Optimus warned making sure Ratchet wont do anything stupid.

"Optimus...just offline your optics for five-"

"You are not squishing the human." Optimus said bluntly and yet firmly.

"It's a quick painless death."

"Ratchet." Optimus growled in warning.

"Ratchet, wouldn't really squish Seth would he?" Raf asked nervously.

"Given the chance, he would in a heart beat or spark beat." Seth said bluntly with no emotion on his face before he smirked. "Sounds like fun, if you ask me." he added ignoring the horrified and startled looks that Jack, Miko and Raf gave him.

"He's too egar to die and squishing him now would only be pathedic." ratchet growled as Optimus was starring at Seth with wide optics full of deep concern along with the other autobots.

"Told you lot before, I do not care about my own well being. Also weren't you the one, that called me a suicidal gremlin in the first place, doc?" Seth asked smirking before the proxcimity alarm went off. A few minutes latter the elevator opened as Agent Fowler stepped out.

"I got done talking with Jasper High School...everything is all set for Seth to go to school." Fowler said.

"Why do I sense their is a catch somewhere in that statement?" Seth asked as he frowned at the agent.

"The problem is that Seth has to go to school in three days, or else it would be too late for him to be enrolled." Fowler said sighing.

"What the fuck, Fowler? Three days?! Are you bloody insane!?" Seth yelled looking horrified and down right pissed at the information. Jack, Miko and Raf looked a tiny bit startled at Seth's sudden anger. It did not help that Ratchet looked just as pissed off as Seth was about the news.

"What happened to the whole plan to let the gremlin adjust to being in a different dimension and waiting for his injuries to heal?! He's not well enough to leave my care, the energon in his bloodline is still a unknown factor and it could kill him!" Ratchet snarled.

"I'm sorry Ratchet, but if I don't enroll the kid now into the school. The kid would have to wait until next year to be enrolled." Fowler said.

"Sounds good to me." Seth said with a smirk.

"You zip it." Ratchet said as he shot Seth a firm look only for Seth to give him the middle finger as a response as he gave Ratchet a blank stare.

"Ratchet, I told the school that Seth was in a bad accident which caused broken ribs. They have promised me that they wouldn't have Seth do anything to injure himself futher, meaning he wont have to participate in gym class until he is fully healed. It's the best I could do without telling them the truth. Believe me, it wasn't easy to get all that damn paperwork done so fast but I managed it with some help and strings were pulled in order to get it all done so quickly." Fowler said as he watched Ratchet and Seth with a small look of amusement.

Ratchet and Seth both let out sighs of frustion at the same time. However Seth's body was obviously tense and looked ready to strike, despite his face being devoid of emotion except for his eyes that clearly showed he was pissed off. "I'll allow this for now but if Seth shows any sighns of a possible strain on his body. I'm keeping him for a few weeks in medbay, and you'll be the one giving the school the medical note for his absence." Ratchet growled.

"Sounds reasonable." Fowler said.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Seth asked.

"No." Fowler and Ratchet both snapped.

"Should have seen that coming." Seth grumbled bitterly.

"Seth, you never answered if you can play any instruments or not." Miko said looking at him. Seth noticed Miko's guitar and walked over to it.

"May I?" he asked as he gestured to the guitar.

"Sure, let's hear what you got." Miko said smirking.

Seth than picked it up and began playing the first song that came to his mind that he knew by heart. The song was called St Elmo's fire (man in motion) by John Parr. He began playing it flawlessly almost on a professional level. He than began softly singing the words to the song revealing he had a good singing voice. His eyes were closed as he preformed. Raf's glasses looked ready to fall off his face, Jack's eyes were wide in disbelief, The autobots were all startled, Fowler only looked impressed and Miko's exspression was simply priceless as her jaw looked ready to drop to the ground. When seth finished preforming he opened his eyes.

"That was amazing!" Miko yelled.

"Here." He said as he simply handed Miko back her guitar. "Yeah...I can play guitar, and a few other instruments besides sing. However this was a one time thing, since I no longer sing or play." He said as he avoided eye contact as memories of happier times came to him before the harsh reality came back to him making him roughly shove the happy memories back into the darest parts of his mind in hopes to forget them.

"Are you serious!? You have some serious talent!" Miko screamed at him.

"Miko, I'm being as serious as a heart attack and please don't push the issue." he said in deadly tone making Miko take a step back from him from how how deadly he could sound. "Anyways can we please get me something to eat now?" He asked in hopes of changing the subject.

"Here kid, your gonna need this." Fowler said handing him a government issued credit card.

"What's the catch? Since nothing in life is free." Seth asked in a suspicious tone as he took the credit card from him.

"That you don't go crazy with it." Fowler said.

"Okay, so let's go." Seth said grinning.

"Not so fast." Ratchet growled.

"What is it?" Seth asked sighing =.

"You're not going anywhere. Jack, Miko and Raf will get you some food. You're going straight back to medbay!" Ratchet snarled at him. Seth stared at him with dark soul percing glare that mirrored that of Megatron's before it simply soften and seth gave him a bored stare.

"Fine. Whatever you say Doc." Seth said as he than suddenly walked pass him without another word back to medbay. Ratchet blinked at that.

"I thought for sure he would have argued about that." Arcee said in surprise.

"So did I." Rtachet admitted.

"He's not sick is he?" Bulkhead asked.

"He is slowly recovering from energon poisoning, bulkhead. He has a long road of recovery before him. However I am concerned at how he just let the subject drop like he did." Optimus said softly in concern at how the boy just acted.

"Hey Doc, there is sharp objects in medbay right?" Seth suddenly called from medbay as he broke the uneasy silence.

"Yes, why do you want to know!?" Ratchet demanded in confusion.

"No reason...other than to see what color my blood is now, since I now have energon in my blood stream. I was just wonder if my blood was now red, purple, blue or that weird green color that some humans end up having." Seth called back with a evil smirk on his face as he slipped his shoes on. He than silently counted backwards from ten as the words sank into everyone's processors and heads. Almost insteantly all eyes and optics nearly bugged out as their expressions turned priceless. The fast pounding of feet raced towards medbay just as Seth pressed himself against a wall which went unnoticed by the bots as they raced into medbay. He than hissed softly to Miko, Raf and Jack making them stop to turn to face him. They stared at him as Seth placed a finger to lips before he used his thumb to indicate to the exit. It didn't take long for the kids to figure out what was going on.

Miko nearly busted out laughing at this as she approached him as he slung her arm over Seth's shoulder to help smuggle out of of the base. Seth flinched at the contact as Raf and Jack looked unsure about the situation. Bumblebee glanced back to see the kids smuggling Seth out of the base. He silently slipped out of medbay as the others were frantically searching medbay for seth. Even Agent Fowler was trying to help the bots locate Seth. They teens all turned to look at Bumblebee who beeped softly at them as he transformed into vechichle mode.

He than opened his doors to let the kids inside his vechichle form. "You are awesome, Bumblebee." Seth said very softly as he was grinning as he got into the driver seat. Raf and Miko got into the back as Jack sat in the passenger seat as Bumblebee took the kids out of the base. Meanwhile Seth was grinning like a cat who just ate the pet bird and was rewarded with a bowl of cream.

"You weren't really going to hurt yourself were you?" Jack asked Seth. Seth was silent for a few minutes making everyone uneasy.

"Tch...hell no. It was just to create a diversion so I could sneak out of the base. No offense but I can be a rather picky eater, and besides I need to buy some clothes." Seth said smirking.

"Shouldn't we tell the others were Seth is?" Raf asked.

"We should...but Ratchet would only bitch about how I need to be resting and that we are needed back at base. I know my body limitations better than he does." Bumblebee only beeped loudly and maded clicking sounds.

"Uh Raf, translation please? Since I can only make logical guesses to what Bee just said." Seth asked.

"Bee, said Ratchet is only looking after your well being as well as the others since you don't seem to care about it." Raf translated. Seth looked a bit guilty at those words that went unnoticed for the most part but bumblebee had clearly seen it.

"I know...but i'm not use to others worrying about my well being, since I can take care of myself and have been for a long time." Seth said softly as he said nothing more on the subject. He felt bumblebee gently tighten the seat belt like a hug of comfort while being careful of his ribs. Suddenly a loud furious voice came through Bumblebee's comlink making everyone jump and wince from the sheer anger laced in the words. This nearly caused Bumblebee to nearly swerve into on coming taffic had it not been for seth insteantly grabbing the sterring wheel on pure instint to correct the swerve away from the oncoming traffic which had been a fast moving semi truck with some kind of store logo trailer attached to it. Jack, Miko, Raf had screamed at how close they came from being hit by a semi truck. This had all scared the teens and even Bumblebee himself. Bee had also screamed in fear at how close he came of getting into an accident.

"Bumblebee, you slagging glich! You bring that suicidal little pit spawn brat, back to base immediately so I can offline him myself!" Ratchet screamed.

"Told ya he would bitch at us, that damn idiot nearly got us all killed." Seth grumbled softly as he tried to calm the panicing autobot from nearly getting all the kids killed by Semi truck. "Easy bee, we're all okay." he whispeared loud enough only for the autobot to hear him.

"Ratchet, we do not harm humans!" Optimus yelled in the back ground.

"You're a dead man."Miko said softly with wide eyes that still had fear in them from the near death exsperence.

"Yeah...something tells me i'm not the only one." Seth stated calmly.

"Along with the other children and you Bumblbee, for smuggling him out of the base!" Ratchet added.

"Hey, I was right." Seth said with a small grin.

"We're dead." Jack groaned sinking into the seat.

"What are you talking about? Ratchet loves you guys, me on the other hand he would rather drop me off a cliff into a pit of starving hyeenas or something." Seth said.

Bumblebee whined and beeped at him. "Bee's right...Ratchet isn't that harsh and Optimus wont let him do that nor would the others." Raf said calmly.

"Does this mean we have to go back to base and face Ratchet's wrath?" Miko asked.

"Since we came this far, we might as well finish what we set out to do. Now lets get some food and do a tiny bit of shopping." Seth said calmly.

"He has a point." Jack said.

"Should we tell the others about nearly ending up in an accident?" Miko asked.

"No need to freak them out, so let's just keep that to our selves." Seth said. Bumblebee agreed with Seth's words and turned off his comlink to be on the safe side.

Back at the autobot base Optimus, Arcee, Agent Fowler and Bulkhead very slowly backed out of medbay as Ratchet loudly muttered what he would do once he got his servo's on his charge, besides wielding Bumblebee to the base ceiling as he forces the kids to get him down.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. The Mall and Medbay again

_**All Disclaimers are located on the 1st chapter.**_

 _ **Sorry for not updating in a while. This is due to Writer's block, personal problems, stress, and of course work which have been preventing me from writing any new chapters. Also where I am staying the internet is not so good, so it makes things even more difficult to update. Anyways I hope you like the new chapter and hope to post more chapters soon.**_

 _ **Please Read, Review and I really hope you are enjoying the story so far.**_

* * *

Seth was completely silent as he took in the sights of Jasper Nevada while he listened quietly to Jack, Miko and Raf as they would point places out to him. He made mental notes where places were located to visit latter. Having a photographic memory came in handy at times. He hated to say it but Jasper reminded him a lot of his home town where he had been living with his father in New York even though it had been more towards the country side than being inside the actually large city itself, that was before he was sent to live with his mother in Miami Florida where his life basically went to hell.

"So Seth, being from a different dimension. I bet you had a lot of different activities than we have here, am I right?" Miko asked causing Seth to be pulled from his thoughts.

"Not really...our dimensions are practically the same for the most part, Miko...it's just in my dimension cybertronians are public knowledge and everyone knows about them. It's just not a secret." Seth said softly.

"So everyone in your dimension knows about the Decepticons and the Autobots?" Jack asked him.

"Jack, some people know more than I do about them and their war. Hell some people even know their weight, height and even their armor thickness. I thought I explained all this earlier?" Seth said with a sigh.

"So do you or did you have a guardian back in your dimension? " Raf asked softly. "I mean if you do have a guardian I bet he or she must be worried about you." Seth was silent for a few minutes before he decided to answer his question.

"No...I might know things about the Autobots, Cybertron and about the Decepticons...but I've never actually meet a Cybertronian in person until I meet Ratchet." Seth said trying not to reveal too much about his dimension, even though he feared he had said too much.

"I take it that people are fans of the Autobots?" Miko asked.

"Yes and there are some who are also huge fans of the Decepticons as well." Seth said making Bumblebee slam on his breaks in disbelief as he gave a loud whine like sound. A sound that strongly sounded like someone shouting the word, 'what?!'

"Please tell me your joking." Jack said as bumblebee started driving once more.

"I'm being dead serious." Seth said.

"How can anyone like the Decepticons?! It makes no sense? They are the bad guys!" Miko shouted.

"Miko...it's hard to explain but not all Decepticons are bad...Some were just simply fooled by Megatron's promises for a better life or equality. It might have started out as a noble cause but in the end...it just turned into a struggle for power. Look i'm not trying to defend the cons, on what they are doing or what they have done. However people can easily be blinded by others without even realizing it and will follow that person even though it's wrong. Eventually they will have face the reality of their actions and be haunted by what they have done, as they try to make amends for their actions latter in life." Seth said softly.

"For a moment you almost sounded like Optimus." Miko said making Seth scoff at that.

"I'm nothing like Orion..." Seth grumbled under his breath as he looked out the driver side window as they reached the University Mall. They than carefully and slowly got out of Bee's vehicle form as they headed inside to do some shopping. The mall was large not as big as some of the malls Seth had visited or been to but it was a fairly nice size mall.

"Okay so where's the first place we go to?" Miko asked.

"I need food Miko." Seth said as his stomach grumbled making him look away in embarrassment.

"Oh right...Forgot you haven't really eaten anything in a while." Miko said. Seth only shook his head as they headed towards the food court. Seth looked at the different food options until he settled on what he wanted. Seth wasn't kidding when he said he was a very picky eater. He gave the lady his order and by the time he was done telling her his order. She looked ready to strangle him or flat out tell him to make his own damn meal after he was done giving her the order. Basically his order looked a little something like this.

A number four with no pickles, no mayo, extra cheese, extra lettuce, thinly sliced tomatoes on top with some jalapeno peppers, he didn't want his burger swimming in grease, raw or even burnt, one perfect fried egg on the top of it, with some fried onions, a little ketchup as well as mustard on a bun with no seeds and to not toast the bun. Lightly salted fries with a lot of black pepper on them and do not over cook the fries. A Cheery soda with a small hint of Vanilla flavoring added to it.

Miko, Raf and Jack simply stared at Seth like he grew a second head before they gave the lady their orders which she looked relieved that they were simple ones compared to Seth's. Once they got their food they found a place to sit down to eat their food. Seth was smiling as he ate his meal happily and was actually impressed and even more thrilled that someone actually got his order right on the first try.

Miko than suddenly snatched one of Seth's fries to give it a try, making Seth glare at her. "Not bad, I could get use to those." She said as she reached for another one with a smile.

"Miko, you have your own fries." Seth said in protest just seconds before Jack and Raf shared a look before they also snatched some of Seth's fries as well to give them a try as well.

"Those are pretty good." Jack said grinning.

"Get your own fries, Jack!" Seth snapped at him. Raf was smiling in amusement as he snatched a few extra fries when Seth was too busy glaring at both Jack and Miko.

"Same goes for you as well, Raf." Seth snarled when he caught him taking another fry. Jack, Miko and Raf only laughed in amusement as Seth gave them all a dark look as he quickly finished his meal. Once they were finished eating they decided it was time to walk around and do their shopping.

"Awesome they have a cotton candy stand!" She yelled as she ran over to the stand that had been set up inside the mall near the new candy shop as a form of advertisement to the new shop that would be opening soon. They had a large verity of different flavors of cotton candy for sale as well as many different types of sugary treats.

"Miko on a sugar rush...what a scary thought." Seth said as he flinched when Miko suddenly ran back over to him as she grabbed his arm as she began dragging him towards one of the clothing departments abit unwillingly since shopping was never one of his favorite things to do. Once inside Seth began buying what he needed. however Jack wouldn't even allow him to carry around his own shopping bags all because he was injured.

"It's just broken ribs Jack, my arms are fine!" Seth protested.

"Doesn't matter, Ratchet would skin us alive if you injure yourself further. We're not taking the chance. He's already upset as it is with us." Jack said firmly.

"Relax and have some fun, Seth. Just let Jack carry the stuff." Miko laughed as gave jack her bags before he could reject them.

"Miko, You can carry your own bags! I'm just carrying Seth's because he's hurt!" Jack yelled after her but was only ignored.

"Fun?" Seth asked softly under his breath as he stared after the hyper girl as she ran over to the girl's clothing section of the department. Fun was the one thing Seth didn't really understand. When his father died any type of joy or happiness just completely left him.

"I don't think we should have allowed Miko, to have that much sugar let alone buy that much sugary treats." Jack said as he watched how hyper Miko was becoming as she munched down her candy as she was running around to look at things.

"Ya think maybe, Jack?" Seth asked him with a dull expression on his face.

"Maybe?" Jack answered back nervously before he gave Seth a serious look. "Seth, I don't mean to pry into your past...but what did you use to do with your friends or do for fun back in your dimension?" Seth said nothing as he stared at Jack with a cold emotionless stare. Jack's eyes widen when he realized something that Seth had no intention of revealing to anyone.

Seeing Jack's expression Seth instantly harden his eyes as he glared at him. "Say one word to anyone Jack, and I promise no one will ever find your corpse." Seth stated coldly as he realized Jack had figured some things out about him, while silently scolding himself at the same time for dropping his guard.

"Seth...are you serious about-"

"Just drop the subject, Jack! I have my reasons as to why I don't...allow myself to form emotional attachments to anyone or anything. Also I have trust issues because of my past...so please just drop the issue." Seth snapped before he turned his attention back to Miko only to see where she was going. "Oh hell no! No way! Not happening!" Seth yelled as he quickly walked over to Miko as he gently but quickly lead her away from the pet shop window before she got the idea to go inside.

Jack simply watched in silence as he briefly wondered what kind of life Seth had lived that caused him to become like this. Than again maybe it was for the best if they tried to get Seth to let go of his past and at least try to trust others again. Seth would tell them eventually what happened in his past and they would wait. He just hoped they could help Seth open up more around them.

"Oh come on, Seth." Miko begged as Seth lead her away from the pet shop.

"I would like to live long enough to get back home to my own dimension Miko...I do not need the Old man, murdering me for getting a pet and allowing it to run around loose in the base. I'm also pretty sure that Orion wouldn't be too happy with me either." Seth stated coldly.

"Awe...but the puppy was so cute! Come on, not even Ratchet could say no to how cute it is! Also whose Orion?" She asked him.

"It's not happening, Miko." He said sighing not feeling like explaining Optimus' past to them.

"But-"

"Want me to go find a Tarantula and set it loose on you on purpose?" Seth asked her in a deadly serious tone. Insteantly Miko paled at those words.

"No." Miko said.

"Good, than drop the subject...we are not getting a pet." Seth said firmly as he stared at her.

"Hey Seth, come check this out." Raf said making Seth walk away from Miko as he headed over towards Raf who was pointing to a laptop computer. "Since your laptop is malfunctioning maybe a new one would help you out."

"Raf, I'm not that good around technology and this looks more complicated than what i'm use to dealing with." Seth said frowning.

"It's okay...I can teach you about computers, and it's actually not that hard to learn." Raf said.

"I'm not sure...Raf." Seth said nervously as he pictured the number of ways this could go badly.

"It will be fine." Raf said calmly.

"You should go for it Seth...I mean your old one was acting up right?" Jack asked him.

"Yes but-"

"Than just get a new one. Besides Fowler is the one paying for all this stuff." Miko added.

"Okay fine, but i want the black one...let me guess you're not going to even let me carry it." Seth added as he looked at Jack who only smiled at him.

"You got it." Jack said. Seth sighed only to blink as Miko suddenly handed him a thing of cotton candy. It was a bright crimson red color with a creamy white color swirled in it. For a moment it almost resembled a peppermint of some kind. Cotton candy was never one of Seth's favorite sugary treats.

"Come on try it...it's Cherry and Vanilla flavored." Miko said. Seth sighed as took a piece of the fluffy spun sugar as he plopped a piece into his mouth allowing it to melt away in his mouth. To his surprise it wasn't horrible like the cotton candy he often tried back in his own dimension.

"Not bad...but Miko how much of this stuff have you eaten already?" He asked her.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked grinning.

"Forget I ever asked." Seth said looking away from her as they did some more shopping. Seth silently continuing to eat the cotton candy Miko had given him as they walked. Seth than paused when he noticed a large paint shop that were selling all kinds of paints, and they appeared to be having a special deal going on on paint that was only meant only for vehicles. Buy two and get three cans of paint for free.

Seth slowly revealed a wide demonic looking Cheshire cat like grin on his face. One that would put Megatron to shame at how evil it looked. Before he quietly slipped into the Paint shop causing Miko, Raf and Jack to follow him in confusion.

"Revenge will be sweet." Seth whispered under his breath as his scary Cheshire cat grin widen, which caused a few employees to whimper in fear at how someone so young could look so demonic. Seth slowly walked towards the counter where a employee who mixed paint was located at.

"C-can i help you today?" A man asked nervously as he stared at Seth who looked up at him slowly with a smile that would give anyone nightmares about as a evil gleam in Seth's eyes seemed to give him a demonic appearence.

"As of a matter of fact you can." Seth answered in a evil tone making the employee of the paint shop to gulp in fear while Jack, Miko and Raf only stared in confusion at Seth's behavior.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Autobot base Ratchet was seething in rage as well as irritation. His charge had pulled a fast one and never in his life had he ever had patient pull such a stunt on him. The only four beings who had ever came close to such a stunt were, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Optimus before he became a Prime.

"I'll kill him myself, if he ever pulls another stunt like this." Ratchet growls bitterly under his breath as he paced around his medbay.

"Ratchet, he's fine. Jack, Miko, Raf and Bumblebee can look after him until they return." Arcee said softly as she pulled Ratchet from his thoughts.

"That's not the slagging point, Arcee! He needs to be resting! We have no idea how that energon in his blood stream is effecting his body!" Ratchet snaps at her.

"That kid is going to be handful isn't he prime?" Agent fowler asked Optimus quietly.

"He's a long way from home Agent Fowler, he might just be using anger to hide his true emotions and the fact he does not fully trust us yet. However I do not believe he will be that much of a problem." Optimus said softly.

"Right...just give me a call if the kid gives you bots too much of a hard time or if he suddenly turns suicidal." Fowler said softly as he left the base. Fowler silently thought about fully going through Seth's medical records just in case it was reported that Seth was suicidal or something. However hearing Optimus' reassurance that Seth would not be a problem, he would let the subject slide for now at least.

"Ratchet, Seth knows his body better than we do...i mean if he was in any kind of pain he would tell us or at least someone right?" Bulkhead suddenly asked.

"That little gremlin clearly is not use to relying on others Bulkhead...I fear he would in all honesty rather suffer in silence, before ever letting someone help him. Meaning he would rather die first before ever seeking help from anyone." Ratchet grumbled bitterly.

"Seth, isn't that suicidal is he?" Bulkhead asked in concern as he looked at the others. Arcee had a uneasy exspression on her face as did Optimus.

"He fully planned on taking out thirteen cons by himself in order to protect me, while having no weapons, suffering from energon posioning, broken ribs, enternal bleeding, no protective shell that would prevent him from going squish, and having no reguards for his own life or his own safety, Bulkhead. So you tell me if he's not suicidal or not?!" Ratchet snarled at him.

Optims honestly feared that Ratchet was closer to the truth than anyone wanted to admite or think about. He silently reached for his comlink as he walked out of hearing distance. "Optimus Prime, to Bumblebee..."

* * *

Meanwhile inside the mall the kids were still shopping around when Seth felt a wave of dizziness that suddenly hit him which made him sit down quickly on a bench. "Are you okay Seth, you look rather pale?" Raf asked him in concern.

"I'm fine...just dizzy all of a sudden." Seth said softly as Jack was carrying all the bags that had the items that Seth had bought since Jack had refused to let him carry anything.

"Maybe you ate that cotton candy to fast?" Miko asked as carried her own bags.

"I don't think that's the case Miko...the energon in his bloodstream...it might be acting up. We should get him back to base." Jack said softly.

"I'm fine just dizzy." Seth said trying to wave off their concern.

"So what was with all the vehicle paint that you bought anyways, besides scarring the living daylights out of the employees that work there?" Miko asked him.

"That's for me to know and your just going to have to wait and see." Seth said softly before another wave of dizziness hit him.

"You're not okay...Seth. You're not fooling any of us." Jack said just as a young man suddenly walked over to them. He appeared to be in his twenty's with short messy dark blond hair and bright glowing blue eyes that could be seen. He was wearing a bright yellow jacket with black sleeves over a white shirt, black jeans and black shoes. Serth looked at the teen and noticed a small Autobot insignia like pendant hanging around his neck.

"Hello Bumblebee." Seth said startling Jack, Miko and Raf. The adult looked a bit surprised but than just smiled a friendly smile as he nooded as he made a move to help Seth up to his feet. Seth reluctantly allowed Bee to help him to his feet. Even though he had flinched at the contact.

"Bumblebee...but how!? I mean?" Jack asked him in disbelief.

"Jack...It's a solid holoform...it lets them blend in better if needed. They rarely have to use it but they all have this ability or at least should have it." Seth said softly as he let Bee help steady him on his feet when he began swaying. Bee looked deeply concerned and worried about Seth's well being. He looked at Raf for an explanation.

"He just became dizzy all of a sudden...and he's turning paler than normal as well." Raf said in concern. Bee only looked at Seth in concern as Seth sighed softly.

"I'm fine...just dizzy. It will go away soon" He stated again only to have the whole room suddenly spin on him making him close his eyes for a few minutes. "Than again maybe not..." He whispered as he opened his eyes.

"Hey Darby!" Vince yelled. Bee groaned silently when he saw the school bully suddenly approaching the kids. This was not what he needed right now. Seth looked ready to be sick or worst drop dead on him at any second. Miko appeared to be more hyper than ever since she was eating candy. Jack looked torn at what to do to help Seth and worried about Vince who was approaching them. Than there was his charge who was just worried and deeply concerned about Seth's well being.

"Vince, now is not a good time." Jack said.

"Don't care Darby...Where's the money that you owe me." Vince snarled at him.

"I don't owe you anything Vince. Now get lost." Jack said firmly.

"Not without that money you owe me Darby." Vince growled as he took a step foreward in a threatening mannor.

"Bee...can you do a low subsonic disturbance to smash Vince's windows of his car and set the alarm off or something to cause a distraction of some kind?" Seth whispered loud enough for only Bumblebee could him. Bee revealed a evil gleam in his electric blue eyes as he smirked before he did just that. Almost instantly the sound of cars going off, and the sound of shattering glass caught everyone's attention throughout the entire mall. Mall security officers raced outside to see what was happening outside.

"Shit my car!" Vince yelled as he ran off towards the parking lot along with other people in the mall who went to check on their vehicles since all the car alarms that were going off were practically deafening.

"I said a low subsonic disturbance...not get everyone in the mall all riled up...Bee." Seth said softly as his words seemed to slur slightly just as his vision swam in and out of focus making Bee catch him before he fully collapsed to the ground.

"Seth!" Jack, Miko and Raf said in concern. Bee's holoform than carefully lifted Seth's body up into his arms as he carried the teen with a deeply concerned expression on his face. He carried Seth with Jack, Miko and Raf following right behind him as they hurried to Bee's vehicle form. A lot of cars were still going off, owners of the vehicles looked pissed about the shattered glass windows and windshields as the tried shutting off their car alarms.

Only Bee's vehicle form remained undamaged. Bee carefully set Seth in the passenger seat, Raf, jack and Miko got into the back and Bee's holoform got into the driver seat. Bee drove out of the mall parking lot as he raced back to base.

"I'm calling Ratchet, something's not right with Seth." Jack said as he pulled out his cell phone when Seth lost consciousness. Bee only drove faster in case the internal bleeding that Seth had suffered from earlier had reopened or something. He than quickly requested for a ground bridge. A ground bridge almost immediately opened up for bee as he drove through it to get to the base faster. Ratchet transformed to his vehicle form and revealed his holoform as it ran towards bumblebee's vehicle form. Ratchet's holoform was that of a man in his forty's with long silvery white hair. Icy blue eyes, he wore a white doctor's jacket over a red shirt, black pants and black shoes.

"What in the name of Primus happened to the Gremlin!?" Ratchet demanded as Optimus's holoform rushed over to help Ratchet. Optimus's holoform was a man in his thirty's, with short black hair that appeared almost blue in appearance, His blue eyes showed deep concern. He was wearing a red jacket over a black shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

"Seth, claimed he was becoming dizzy so he sat down and things just grew worst from there." Jack said as Ratchet's holoform began checking his vitals.

"He's going to be okay right?" Miko asked.

"This is why he should have stayed in bed." Ratchet bitterly grumbled as he began checking Seth's vitals. He didn't dare move Seth from Bee's vehicle form until he was sure his charge was in a stable enough condition to be moved.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked in concern at how silent Ratchet was.

"That little suicidal imp...he over did it." Ratchet growled in annoyance. "However to answer your question Miko, yes he'll be okay...for now." Ratchet grumbled bitterly as he moved away from his charge so Optimus could move Seth to medbay.

Optimus very carefully lifted Seth up and out of bee's vehicle form. Optimus sighed softly in relief the teen was okay. He than carried Seth back to medbay to lay him back down onto the hospital bed that was located there carefully before leaving medbay once more to go on patrol.

"That's a relief." Raf said softly as everyone agreed. Bee's holoform than began taking the shopping bags out of his vehicle form. Bee's holoform raised a slender eyebrow at the sight of the paint cans in confusion before his eyes widen as he remembered Seth's threat about repainting Ratchet. Bee's holoform smiled widely as his body shook with silent laughter at what was about to happen sooner or latter.

Arcce stared at Bee's holoform as he shook with silent laughter, before her optics noticed the paint cans as they widen in disbelief. "Please tell those aren't-"

"Paints designed for vehicles only? Yeah, Seth wanted them for some reason and they were on sale. sort of scarred people half to death with his expressions." Jack said only for Arcee to let out a sigh as she shook her head.

"That kid has a death wish." Arcee said as a very small smile appeared on her face.

"Which one of you allowed Miko to have sugar!?" Bulkhead suddenly yelped when he noticed how hyper Miko was all of a sudden and she was still munching down on her stash of sweets.

"Seth, did it." Jack and Raf said at the same time. Bulkhead only groaned at those words.

"Seth did not, you two. He just wouldn't allow me to get him a pet." Miko grumbled.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet yelled when he heard the word pet.

"You have the same expression as Seth did, when he saw where I was going." Miko pouted.

"At least the gremlin and I agree on something." Ratchet grumbled as his holoform walked towards medbay to be with his charge besides planning on scolding the brat once he regained consciousness.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Getting to know you Part 1

**All Disclaimers are located on the 1st chapter.**

 **Bad internet service where I am staying, is what keeping me from updating any of my stories. I also been having a lot of personal problems, and work related problems as well. I am stressed out and writer's block been a problem as well.**

 **Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

Seth slowly started to come around as his vision swam in and out of focus until he recognized the ceiling of the Autobot base. With a soft sigh he knew almost insteantly he was once again in medbay. His head was pounding something fierce making him feel a bit nauseous. He waited until the feeling pass before he pulled out his Nintendo 3ds again to see the time, roughly several hours had passed. Jack, Miko and Raf had already return home for the night with their guardians watching over them.

Sighing he turned off his Nintendo 3ds and slowly sat up. Near by he saw Ratchet in his vehicle form as his holoform was sound asleep in a chair near his bedside. A weird feeling washed over Seth for a moment before he roughly shoved the feeling away. A feeling that he thought had died a long time ago, it only made him tighten the ice around his heart once more to try as he tried to suffocate the feeling so it would no longer trouble him.

A slow evil grin than appeared on Seth's face as he noticed his shopping bags were located near by along with a few paint brushes. Paint brushes that Bumblebee had left out for Seth to use. A little card with a picture of a bumblebee was the only clue to his involvement. If Seth could have he really would have let out his evil laughter right than and there. A laugh he been told could have made the devil himself run away in pure terror. Slowly and silently he got off the hospital bed, being as careful as possible not awake Ratchet's holoform as he moved towards his shopping bags. Rolling up his sleeves he carefully pulled out the cans of pant, while trying as hard as he could not to make a lot of noise. He would tense and glance over his shoulder to make sure his target was still sleeping. To his relief he was. Thank Primus, that Ratchet was apparently a heavy sleeper to some degree. He suspected that Ratchet miscalculated on how long Seth would most likely be out cold for.

After moving the can's of paint near Ratchet's vehicle form he began opening the cans of paint. Grinning like a scraplet about to attack it's unfortunate victim he began painting Ratchet's vehicle form. He would pause a few minutes after each stroke of the paint brush to make sure his target was still asleep besides opening up his Nintendo 3ds for a picture that he store away on it just to make sure he was getting the correct look that he wanted. It was a very slow process but Seth had pulled it off perfectly. Thank god he took a lot of art classes and inherited his art skills from his grandmother on his father's side who was a well known artist. Wasn't a famous artist but she was a well liked one and had one or two of them hanging in a art museum.

He than closed the paint cans and placed them back were he got them once he was finished. He was also impressed he didn't get paint all over the place. With a stretch he slowly wondered if he could get away with repainting Orion. Deciding to take a quick look he slowly left medbay to go look for the Autobot leader. He soon found the Autobot leader looking at a hologram image of what appeared to be Elita One. Optimus looked older, sadden and even troubled. Seth slowly looked away as he recognized the expression on Optimus' face. It was the same one he often hid behind the mask of anger. Seth turned to leave, there would be other chances to repaint Optimus.

"Sethiroth." Optimus said making Seth snap his head towards him as he sent Optimus a dark glare.

"It's Seth." Seth said coldly before he approached Optimus. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt, you."

"You weren't interrupting me, Seth. How are you feeling?" Optimus asked him.

"Fine for the most part...just a headache." Seth answered before his eyes widen. "You actually called me Seth."

"I figure, you would respond better if I just go by your nickname. You show less aggression and hostility." Optimus said as he placed the disk down making the image disappear.

"Elita One?" Seth asked softly making Optimus look surprised by that. Than again he should have suspected that Seth would know of her.

"Yes...She was my sparkmate." Optimus said softly as Seth's expression softened a bit.

"She died...didn't she?" Seth asked with a soft look on his face.

"She was killed in the early days of the war." Optimus said softly with a pained expression.

"Megatron's doing?"

"How much do you know of Elita One and of my past?" Optimus asked softly since he did not wish to answer.

"Elita One was once called Ariel I believe. She was your girlfriend...possibly your wife from the sounds of things. She was the Femme Commander of the Autobots. You were called Orion Pax who worked for Alpha Trion as a desk clerk over in Idacon...Basically you were a librarian I believe. Were friends with a bot called Megatronous who was a gladiator...before he became the Decepticon leader Megatron. I know you were chosen to be the next prime and that just really pissed off Megatron because he wanted that position of power. Look I know more than I should but all this information is rather common knowledge where I'm from." Seth said softly.

"You know more than you care to let on." Optimus said as he sensed that Seth knew far more than he was willing to say or share with anyone.

"Maybe I do, than again maybe I don't." Seth said softly as he leaned up against the wall so they could talk. He wasn't going to reveal the bloody future for them any time soon.

"Since you know more about my past, than I do of yours, maybe you can tell me more about yourself." Optimus said.

"What exactly do you want to know about me?" Seth asked him in a suspicious tone.

"Why are you so defensive about your name?" Optimus asked.

"Tch...figures you would ask me that...I just never liked my first name, end of story. Next question." Seth said as he tensed a bit making Optimus frown.

"Your family?"

"Next question." Seth snarled in a deadly tone as his eyes harden. Optimus sighed as he sensed Seth bringing up his defensive wall once more however instead of backing down he decided to push slightly on the topic.

"Seth, you don't have to tell me everything about your family...but at least tell me a little bit so i can try to understand you better and why your personality is so much like Megatron's." Optimus said.

"I don't need a Shrink...Pax. So stop trying to play the part of a therapist whose there to try and help you understand you and your emotions. Because that's the fastest way to piss me off. If your asking if I have parents than I can clearly say I did have them, and if your asking if I have siblings than the answer is no. I am an only child. End of story." Seth snarled.

"You're an orphan?" Optimus pressed.

"At this point I really wish I was, but no i'm not. My mother is alive, at least from what I am aware of but I really don't care or give a damn about her." Seth said with a cold expression before his eyes widen as he realized he said more than he had planned on saying. "So what exactly happened to Elita one?" Seth said quickly.

Optimus sighed since he knew Seth was doing this to avoid talking more about his past. "Megatron captured her when she was on a stealth mission... he had her killed right in front of me."

"Sorry I asked." Seth said frowning since he knew the pain of loosing someone right in front of him only to well especially when he was powerless to help them. Optimus recognized the expression almost instantly but before he could ask, a loud shout interrupted him.

"Optimus, is the gremlin with you?!" Ratchet asked as he entered the room in a hurry making Optimus' optics widen as his jaw dropped at the sight of Ratchet's new paint job. Lime green with orange highlights. *Basically picture the live action movie paint job of Ratchet.* Seth grinned evilly at the sight. He did a perfect paint job on Ratchet. However Seth had no desire to stick around at this point. He slowly began to sneak out of the room in hopes of head start to escape before a certain medic notices his new appearance. Seth felt a bit annoyed at being called a gremlin but would ignore it for now at least. "I can't locate the little suicidal imp anywhere. He should have still been unconscious!"

"R-Ratchet what happened to you?" Optimus asked in disbelief as he ignored what Ratchet was saying. Out of the corner of Optimus' optic he noticed Seth slowly sneaking out of the room, just as he than remembered Seth's threats of repainting them but Optimus hadn't really taken the threats seriously until now.

"What do you mean Optimus?" Ratchet asked in honest confusion. Just as Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee entered the room only to stop dead in their tracks at the sight of Ratchet's new paint job.

"Whoa! what's with the new paint job!?" Bulkhead asked as Bumblebee began laughing hysterically in his whirs, beeps and clicking sounds just as Arcee stood frozen in disbelief that Seth had actually done it.

"What in the name of Primus are you all talking about!?" Ratchet snarled.

"Go take a look in the mirror." Arcee said calmly. Ratchet frowned as he left the room to go see what they were talking about. Only to see his reflection.

"Three...Two...one..." Seth counted down silently as he prepared himself to run.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE GREMLIN! SETHIROTH!" Ratchet shouted as Seth bolted as fast as he could as the sound of pounding foot steps were heard approaching quickly.

"I regret nothing!" Seth yelled as he ran like the devil was on his heels as Ratchet came running around the corner his optics were blazing a solid white color in rage. Seeing how pissed Ratchet was Optimus moved to intercept him from getting to his human charge who had stopped to watch Optimus capture Ratchet. However Ratchet made a sneaky move and had slid under Optimus at the last possible second making Optimus miss in capturing him. Seth's face paled dramatically at this when he saw Ratchet running right for him with a look that clearly promised death. Seth screamed in horror as he ran for his life through out the base as Ratchet yelled out death threats while chasing after his charge. Optimus gave chase in fear of what Ratchet would do as he screamed after Ratchet, how Autobots do not harm humans or in Seth's case Gremlins.

Seth gave a startled squawk like sound as he was snatched up off the ground by Bumblebee as Ratchet stood there snarling. "Give him to me." Ratchet growled at Bumblebee.

"Green is a nice color Ratchet...really brings out the color of your optics." Seth said nervously as he tried to make himself smaller against Bumblebee's armor. Bumblebee glared at Ratchet as he held Seth protectively. Before calmly walking away with Seth just as Optimus grabbed Ratchet's shoulder.

"Ratchet...go clean up...once your calm we will deal with Seth's punishment latter." Optimus said calmly even though he was slightly out of breath from having to chase his medic around the base.

"I'm going to start looking for a way to send that imp home as soon as possible." Ratchet growled as he sent his charge a dark look.

Bumblebee shook his head as he looked at Seth who looked exhausted. "Is he okay?" Arcee asked.

"I'm still alive so yeah i'm good for now at least." Seth said before looking up at Bumblebee. "Thanks for the save Bee and for the paint brushes." Seth said with a grin.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Ratchet snarled making Seth pale as Bumblebee flinched at the tone. He slowly turned to see Ratchet glaring at him as Seth gave a nervous smile. Optimus sighed as he felt a headache forming. "You helped that little-" Bumblebee gave a series of clicks and beeps before suddenly transforming around Seth and speed out of the base before Ratchet could take a step towards them.

Ratchet gave a loud snarl and stormed off to remove the paint job that his charge had given him. "Seth did warn us about this." Arcee said softly as Bulkhead chuckled.

"Yeah but you have to admire the kid, he did one hell of a paint job." Bulkhead said with a smile. "Sort of wonder what he would have done to Optimus." Optimus paled a bit at this but at the same time he was also curious.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
